My Bitter Romance
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: She lost it all, but piece by piece, she’ll gain more than she ever could have hoped for. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Now Kagome will be portrayed a little differently for a while. She will be extremely OOC just to warn all of you.

**Summary**: She lost it all, but piece by piece, she'll gain more than she ever could have hoped for. Sess/Kag

**My Bitter Romance**

Prologue

_(Tsuki)_

_Kagome Higurashi blushed as the cameras flickered back to her. Her raven hair coming down to her small shoulders._

_She lifted a slightly chubby finger to her chin, her big blue eyes reflecting that she was deep in thought. _

_The youngest to be interviewed on Exposé, the nine year old was admittedly slightly nervous. _

"_The day I'd hate to get fired on?" She laughed shyly, "Well... I suppose, I'd never want to get fired on a Sunday. I never did like them."_

_Dana Winters, the auburn haired interviewer, smiled and..._

_And..._

_And she said..._

_She said..._

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

Blue eyes rolled upward as she muttered, "Ugh... I swear. She'll be the death of my ears."

If bitch were redefined, Kagome Higurashi would be all you needed to sum the word.

Ever since she was nine she had been acting. She was in commercials, she was in movies, and at the moment, she 'had her own show'.

Which meant that she had landed one of the main roles in a teen drama called Sakura Blossoms. She treated it as hers though, and hated to be upstaged. Upstaging and competition were her biggest pet peeves.

She crossed her arms as she walked with narrowing eyes, as Yura Shira was wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend on the show, Bankotsu Banryu.

He was the reclusive but sexy best friend of her character, whom she was suppose to have a crush on.

Not that she did in real life. She only spoke to him during the shootings. But she hated that Yura got love scenes and she didn't.

"I don't know what to do anymore..."

Kagome sneered, 'Um...Jump in front of a truck, maybe?'

Bankotsu leaned his chin on top of her head, "Everything will be alright...I'm here now."

She suddenly stood and walked off, her heels clicking on the floor, "I'm going to be sick, if I stay any longer."

There was some groans of annoyance from other characters. Kagome paid no heed however, and just kept walking.

They didn't have a lead part in a television show, so why give them the time of day?

'Some things just work like that...'

Suddenly, she grinned. Kagome blew a kiss at another of the actors off set, Jakotsu Tsukaira- he was openly gay and the target of her abuse when she was not bothering anyone else. Ironically he played a guy that was madly obsessed with her.

He glared at her as she passed him, smiling harshly.

So, it was easy to see that eight years of a pampered life had more than spoiled the girl. She wore make up by the gallons, even though she had a pretty face underneath it all. Kagome got everything she wanted and more. However, she surprisingly wasn't into sleeping around to get her way. She liked threats.

"Fire them or I'm quitting," was her favorite thing to say, next to "Talk to me again, and I'll key that shitty thing out there that you call a car."

But there was only so long that one could take her nonsense.

And those days of ignoring and dealing with her silently were over.

As she went to her locker room to change, one of the interns—she didn't know or even care to learn his name—told her that the director wanted to see her.

The director's name was Kagura. She hated her last name and so never gave it, (even though every one knew it) so every knew and referred to her simply that, because no one wanted to get on the woman's bad side. She had a vicious temper that was easily sparked. She was basically a thirty year old bomb waiting to explode. She fired the intern who got the coffee because the girl did not put in a straw.

'Not that I blame her,' Kagome mused, 'I would have the same thing...I mean, can't a person get decent service anywhere?'

However, Kagome always had the feeling that the dark haired buxom woman had it out for her, though she really could not comprehend why.

She sauntered into Kagura's office and took a seat. "You called?"

Kagome looked uncaring at the situation even as the older woman pursed her cherry red painted lips and paced behind her desk. After a moment, she sat down with a sigh. She closed her eyes that were surrounded by thick dark mascara coated lashes and had a line of lipstick matching eye shadow. Her hand instantly moved to rub her forehead gently before turning her attention to Kagome.

"The reason I've called you here, Higurashi, is something I'm not looking forward to saying." Despite this and her actions, there was a distinct spark in her eyes.

One of anticipation.

"Oh..." she knew exactly where this was going, "I know my attitude hasn't been that great. It's all the stress, though."

Kagura waved her hand to silence her. "Would you mind letting me finish?"

Kagome knew that she couldn't get more than a slap on the wrist. They wouldn't risk firing her. She leaned back in her seat and waited for the, "Please start behaving, Higurashi."

"We're letting you go, Higurashi."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll try and be better—What!"

Kagura smiled 'sadly', "I just fired you, hon. We're letting you go. Need it spelled out?"

Kagome just let out a short laugh, "You're joking, right?"

Kagura pulled out a thick stack of papers, and started to skim through them, "These are all your offenses. We have...keyed cars, verbal harassment, hostility...There's too many strikes against you. We can't jeopardize this project because of one person, so...bye, bye." She waved.

Kagome looked at her as if she had two heads, "But...what happens to my character?"

"Car crash...coma...suicide. We have a lot of options. Now, I'll expect your shit gone by tomorrow."

She paled. This couldn't really be happening. "You're just going to let me go?" Kagura nodded smugly.

Kagome looked angry suddenly and snarled out at the director, "Well it's not like I need any of you here. Sakura Blossoms was holding me down. I'll just get another job."

Kagome smirked, "So, bye, bye," she mocked.

She walked arrogantly to the door, confident that she would get another role that would far surpass the one that was now closing the door on her.

Kagura just shrugged, and said sarcastically. "Good luck. Just remember that I have to write your recommendations."

**(Tsuki)**

Five days later, Kagome skimmed through her mail. She was at her small apartment that she had rented out for the project, so when there was a shooting, she did not have to spend hundreds of dollars on cab fare.

Kagome smirked, "Well look at this...I sent my applications out only two days ago and now I have answers. If only I could rub this in Kagura's face."

She had a small pile of twelve envelopes.

She opened the first, "'Dear, Miss Higurashi'" she read, "Thank you for your interest in our production. We have looked up your profile and you definitely have the skills..."

Kagome smirked until she read the rest, "But I'm sorry to say that due to the comments given to us by your last employer, we feel that you may not be the right type of person for this job."

Kagome crumpled the letter and threw it away as she muttered, "Well what the fuck do they know?"

She opened the next. "These people know talent. I'm sure they won't give a shit about what some stupid director wrote about me."

"'We here at Crystal Productions realize that you have a lot of talent for someone your age.'"

Kagome laughed, "Who called it."

"'But we need to take into consideration, that your attitude might not be compatible with our actors, and to endanger this show, would make us lose out on millions. Sorry to say, until you get it together—'"

She stopped reading.

Kagome threw it into the garbage with the last one.

Letter after letter, it was one bad thing after another. Kagome felt something shatter in her, and she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, after over eight years of a great and fruitful career, she found herself unfunded, jobless, and, having to lead a normal life.

This wasn't right...

Suddenly she crumpled to the floor and let out an agonized scream.

**(Tsuki)**

A week after that, Kagome was going back to Tokyo, where her family was. After sending them a message about her unemployment, they'd asked for her back, and she was going. Not that she wanted to, mind you. Really, life with some old man who obsessed over demons and monks and nonsense like that, some woman who acted as if she were insane, and a brat of a little brother who loved video games more than life. Oh joy. But Kagome had no choice.

She had no job, she couldn't support herself properly without the portion of her pay she got from doing Sakura Blossoms (half of the money she received was put away in a bank that she couldn't access until she was eighteen, then the rest was divided between her and her family), and no one wanted her. Kagome frowned. 'I was getting tired of California anyway. It's so dull; I really need a change of scenery.'

Kagome had been playing it off as if she did not even care, but anyone who knew about it would know instantly that the whole thing had hurt her.

Kagome boarded her plane, and instantly took a seat near a window, placing her messenger bag in the seat next to her, hoping people would get the message that she wanted to be by herself for the remaining hours.

But apparently that was too much to ask for or the giant, "Back off" sign that was etched in her face was incomprehensible, because an elderly man smiled at her, and asked, "Mind if I join you, missy?"

Kagome made a noise of disgust, "Uh, _no_. Do you not see the bag? I obviously want to be alone, _oldie_."

The man shook his head angrily, "Teens today!"

Kagome called after him, "Seniles today!"

And after that incident, no one approached her—not that she minded, she wasn't spending sixteen hours with some chatty nuisance that was past expiration.

With that thought, she leaned back and went to sleep.

**(Tsuki)**

The flight was mostly uneventful, and once she landed in Tokyo, the stick permanently shoved up her ass, was seemingly dislodged.

She grabbed her bag and prepared to exit the plane, feeling a bit anxious. She literally hadn't seen her family in years.

Kagome fiddled with the strap of her messenger bag as she got off the plane.

As soon as she did, she was a neon green poster board that read, "Kagome."

She almost smiled, but chose instead to crinkle her nose. "Ew...green."

Apparently, the attitude was back.

Kagome walked down the stairway, and reached her small welcoming committee that consisted of her grandpa or her jii-chan (She might as well get back into the feel of Japanese if wanted to fit in), her mother, and her little brother.

She pasted on a smile as she was engulfed in hugs, "Hi."

Her mother held her for a little while, "I'm so sorry about Sakura Blossoms, honey, I know how much you loved that role."

Kagome detached herself from her mother's arms. "I'm fine."

Souta, who was becoming a tall and handsome young man grinned at her, "Sis, I see you're still as ugly as ever, huh."

Kagome waved her hand at him annoyed, "As if you're one to talk. I thought you were a gremlin when I first saw you."

Jii-chan put a hand on her shoulder, "Now, now don't start fighting. You just got back."

Kagome gave him a look, "I already hugged you—you can stop touching me now."

Mrs. Higurashi gaped, "Kagome!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes?"

She just shook her head, "Come on let's just get your luggage and go home. I want you to have some time to unpack before tomorrow. You start school then, by the way."

Kagome merely shrugged, "Joy."

Souta looked at his sister. What in the name of God was her problem? Was she always this much of a bitch?

No... Somehow he just couldn't see her being this way all these years. He remembered her so much differently.

**(Tsuki)**

Okay, lol, at first I had like 7,000 words worth of stuff but then again I had portrayed Kagome as a sweetie. But I like her bitchy even if it's OOC. It's different, BUT she definitely is not staying like that, though. I can only take so much of her attitude.

The italicized portion at the beginning was a flashback to Kagome's first interview when she was nine. She had zoned out and thought of that.

Now I command you! Review


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** Aww...Not too many people seem to care for My Bitter Romance, do they? Very discouraging, but thank you to all who are backing this story. I promise not to get unoriginal. If I do...I'll ..I don't know...do something to make it up?

**And **apologies on the whole M rating thing. You'll never find me writing anything other than T. Sorry if that struck anyone as disappointing

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

-

-

**My Bitter Romance**

Chapter Two

-

-

"Kagome-chan? Wake up, honey. Time to get ready for school."

It had been bad enough when she had gotten to the house and found out it was a shrine. It had been bad enough when she had seen the puny hovel they were passing off as the house. It had been bad enough when she found out that only two channels were in English.

But this...this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

This was ridiculous.

Waking up at six in the morning was not what she signed up for when she agreed to come back home.

Kagome rolled on to her back and groaned out, "Ugh." She had never had to do this when she was home schooled. Waking up at ungodly hours to go get bored half to death by mindless idiots.

Fun.

She sighed and climbed out of bed, "Just kill me now."

She let out a squeak as she tripped over her blankets. Kagome jerked forward with a surprised gasp and she found herself thrown to the floor. She pounded her fists on the carpeted floor, "Ugh!"

Why the hell couldn't she be home schooled?

She shot to her feet angrily. "God damn that Kagura."

This was all her fault.

Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and entered the bathroom. "I wouldn't even be on this stupid continent if it wasn't for her."

She disrobed and stepped into the shower.

"I mean what kind of sense did it make to let me go?" She worked up a lather of shampoo into her raven locks.

"She must be mental or something. That's the only way." Kagome let the water wash off the suds and stood there for a moment in silence.

"And then she had the gall to place all the blame on me." A scowl formed on her face and she shut off the water.

"She was so damn happy to see me go too." She angrily toweled herself dry and wrapped it around her torso.

Kagome heatedly walked to her drawer and threw on a random set, before moving back to her closet.

"But we all know that she was just jealous that I had something she wouldn't ever be able to get." A modest black halter top found itself clenched unmercifully in her fists.

The raven haired girl threw her towel on her bed and slid the halter over her head, "She'll probably die from some STD so I won't even waste my time wishing her ill will," Kagome muttered cruelly.

She pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on.

"I don't even see why I still have to go to school at all. I'm ahead of at least four subjects by a year."

If one thing her teacher was good for, besides causing suicidal thoughts from boredom, it was ...teaching.

The old bat was admittedly good.

Kena...Yoko...Kayde ...Whatever her name was had helped her advance in Language Arts, Humanities, Science, and French.

Unfortunately she was no miracle worker, so her abilities in Pre-Calculus were still below average.

Kagome toweled her hair a second time and ran a brush through it.

"Math can die for all I care."

She sighed, for once feeling lost, "I could die for all I care..."

**(Tsuki)**

"And you are to show her around the main buildings and make sure she knows where exactly she'll be going throughout the day, understood Miss Taji?"

Sango Taji, a tall brown haired junior nodded, "Understood, Hiraki-sensei. She'll be in great hands."

Hiraki-sensei snorted, "I don't doubt that one bit, Sango. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise."

Sango rolled her eyes and swung her braids over her shoulder as he turned and walked away, "Grouch."

Hiraki-sensei was the Pre-Calculus teacher and ran the entire math department. He also was in charge of the Ambassador/Buddy system.

The ambassador system was for prospective students who participated in a student for the day program and were interested in the school while the buddy system was for students coming into attendance, so they could reduce the amount of new students who got lost-which was always a good thing.

What was not a good thing was that he was constantly giving that job to anyone who did considerably well in his class aka her.

Sango let out a breath. Even if it counted for community service, it was pretty annoying. It was like babysitting bubbly idiots.

She gave a distracted wave to one of the girls she knew.

Time to go pick up her kid.

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome stepped onto the sidewalk, feeling as if the day could not possibly get any worse.

'Well...I suppose it could be if I was force to trail some witch under the guise of one of those buddy programs.'

She rolled her eyes.

Those were such wastes of efforts. Schools were schools.

Only an idiot could get lost in one.

Kagome suddenly looked around, "But apparently, anyone could get lost getting there." She sighed.

She had been supposed to take the bus, but she had conveniently missed it.

Oops.

So she had walked.

But to her defense she hadn't known that she would get lost. Kagome sighed, "I don't even know where I am..."

Kagome looked at the unfamiliar street name.

She was used to streets names like Jefferson or 18th. Not what ever the hell that word was.

"Where the hell am I?" How could she be so hopelessly lost when she had been walking for—she looked at her turquoise linked watch—fifteen minutes? She made a face.

She sat down on the sidewalk in front of a blue and white house.

"I hate my life." She hugged her knees to her body and sat there for a moment.

"Could you hate your life away from the front of my home? You're sitting on my newspaper."

Kagome glowered into her skin, "You can get your paper later. Leave me alone." Her head shot up at the feel of something wet covering her elbow.

The man let out a small, wry laugh, "I always thought Keys had good judgment until now. He seems to favor you."

Kagome pulled her arm away, "Well call the mutt off. I don't like dogs." Keys let out a sharp bark and Kagome jumped falling off the ledge of the sidewalk.

Kagome got a good look at the man as Keys bent over to pick up his newspaper. The dog nudged the silver haired man's leg and he smiled slightly as he patted the dog's head. "Thank you."

Kagome suddenly inhaled in surprise, as she looked him over. He was tall and admittedly handsome, with silver hair and a pale, faultless face. He looked young...Barely in his mid twenties. He was wearing black tinted sunglasses. Something clicked in her minds at the sight of his movements. She breathed, slightly shocked. "You're blind."

The glasses...the dog...

He had to be.

He suddenly frowned, "And you are straight forward. So?"

Kagome suddenly put her hand on her hip, "_So, _I don't know why you got in such a huff over a paper you can't even read."

The man scowled, "I never said it was for me now did I?"

Keys pulled his master's leash as he tried to nuzzle the seventeen year old girl's leg. The silver haired man held firm on the strap.

Kagome rolled her eyes shivering a bit as a gust of wind blew by, "Well I never _asked_."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened, "Why are you on my property? Would you like me to call the police?"

Kagome snorted and asked laughingly, "Could you even find the phone?"

A smirk lit the man's face as his hand dug into the pockets of his jeans. Deft fingers slipped the phone open and he pressed a button, "Inuyasha? ...Yes. ...Would you?"

Kagome stood tapping her foot, arms crossed under her chest.

After a moment of silence before Sesshoumaru flipped the phone closed.

"Cell phones are quite convenient."

Kagome picked up he backpack, "Doesn't it strike a blow to your ego that you always have to have someone fight your battles?"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly, "Not at all. Besides, it's more fun this way. Shall we Keys?"

The dog yipped happily and bounded back towards the house.

Kagome rubbed her arms looking around, "You're lying aren't you?"

He just kept walking up his walkway to his house.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and ran up after him, "Hey!"

She tugged slightly on the sleeve of his polo just as he had placed his had on the door knob, "...Sorry?" Sesshoumaru turned the silver knob and the door opened.

He removed Key's leash and let him go in before entering himself.

Kagome shivered once again. "You're cold." Not a question in the least.

He turned to go inside and left the door open. Kagome looked at his retreating back. Was she supposed to follow him?

He couldn't really expect her to...could he?

"Are you coming?"

He did...

Kagome adjusted her bag and walked inside.

**(Tsuki)**

Her eyes widened as she walked inside.

It was a gorgeous house, quaint, welcoming.

Kagome sniffed, 'I mean for a sadist ass's house, its okay.'

She followed after him as he went into the kitchen.

Keys yipped at Kagome's feet.

Keys was a smaller than average sized dog with pristine white fur and patches of black around his excited eyes.

Kagome gave him a small pat on the head before taking a seat on the counter by the strange silver haired man.

He seemed to be making tea.

"You got that?"

He looked at her, "Why aren't you at school."

He easily moved to his refrigerator and retrieved a quart of milk. He poured the milk into the kettle and from a drawer he got out honey.

Kagome shrugged, "I got lost."

She watched him pour some into the kettle and replace the golden bottle, before turning on the fire beneath the stove.

The raven haired girl peered over "What exactly are you making?"

"Tea."

She scoffed, and crossed her legs. "I've never seen tea made like _that_..."

"Obviously."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back. "So, do you have a name, or should I call you 'Asshole' until I get one from you?"

He stopped rummaging through his cabinets.

"As pleasing as the latter sounds, it's Sesshoumaru. Yours?" Sesshoumaru brought down two tea cups.

Kagome silently tried the name on her tongue before replying, "Kagome. So Sesshoumaru...you really didn't call the cops on me did you?"

"No."

There was a whistle from the kettle and Kagome started a bit. Sesshoumaru suddenly furrowed his brows and lifted his hand towards a wall by the edge of the stove.

Kagome cocked her head to the side as he grasped open air by a hook.

She smiled slightly and picked up an oven mitt next to her on the counter. She took his hand, causing his to stiffen slightly at the contact. She hesitated a moment and placed it on it.

"Was that what you were looking for?"

Sesshoumaru scowled and bit out, "Don't think to pity me. I don't need to be babied by anyone." He snapped off the fire beneath the stove.

Kagome leaned back on the counter, "It's called helping, you jackass."

Sesshoumaru poured the sweetened milk onto a strainer into the teacups and opened another drawer. From the glossy polished mahogany, he pulled out a box of tea bags and retrieved two packs. He put the strainer in the sink

"Do you follow just any one home as such?"

Kagome snorted, "Only the handicapped ones."

The tea cup shattered and the sound of spilling tea filled the room. Kagome shrank back a bit as Sesshoumaru slammed his hand against the wall next to her, "Leave my home, now."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something to retract the insult, but she snapped it closed.

A young woman ran into the room. She was around the same age as Kagome. She rushed to Sesshoumaru's side, "Are you okay, Sesshoumaru?"

His hand automatically raised to hers, and smiling she took it. The brown haired girl turned coolly towards Kagome, "I think you'd better get out of our home. Keys show her out."

Kagome got off the counter and shook her head, "I know where to go. Don't bother."

The girl watched her go with a frown on her, and muttered. "And don't come back."

(Tsuki)

A.N. I definitely can't wait for the next two weeks to go by. All these morning classes are not only stressing me out, but they are killing my eyes.

I swear...the one thing I'll take from high school is a need for glasses.

So how was this? I had two different twists to chose from but this was seemed the least idiotic heh.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys take yourselves for granted. I love you all so much and adore your reviews (so much to the point where I print out some of my favorite my reviews and have a wall of ones that I loved.) so when I take these hiatuses, I do so only because I need to. I'm a person who can't work well under stress and would have been dishing out angst ridden crap for half a year, so I've been straightening out my life as best as I can with those months I took off. Those who have been with me since Delightfully Disastrous know my whole 2005 summer keeps popping up this way and that and my home life hasn't been that great, but my New Year's Resolution is to finish all seven of these stories within '07. I hate to break my resolutions so you all won't see me taking another break for awhile.

And just for today, I'll play Santa. Merry Christmas! Here's my present to you all.

Thank you for the encouragement and support. I rely on you guys for that –wink- so in exchange:

Here's this chapter. Made extra long and with extra care (I had soo much fun with this lol).

-

-

**My Bitter Romance**

Chapter Three

-

-

Kagome sighed a bit, feeling somewhat guilty… That had been going too far, hadn't it?

It was cruel, even for her to make so many cracks at Sesshoumaru—especially when she just met the man.

But she just felt so frustrated and he egged her on.

She felt like she needed to vent and he was the only person who had the gall enough to start with her.

So in a way, he brought it upon himself…

It definitely was not fair to place _all_ of the blame on herself. Kagome snorted. 'I love how that made me feel even more like a bitch.'

Kagome suddenly blinked, as she saw a large brick building ahead. It stood grandly at the corner of the street she was on. It seemed very…red.

"Tell me this isn't my school."

If the unpronounceable name was the same as what her mother had mentioned last night then she was there.

She smiled somewhat. At least she was not lost anymore.

'But you know the more I look at the school, the less I'm happy about that fact.'

Even though she had little knowledge in the area of school buildings in Japan, her school seemed quite intimidating. With tall gates and large trees, everything seemed so large.

"And red," she noted once more.

The bricks should have been enough, but no, they needed deep red framed windows. She shuddered.

"Hopefully the uniforms are blue or something…"

Kagome trudged up the steps to the school knowing that she was maybe fifteen minutes late at least. She had spent over ten minutes with Sesshoumaru and then the walk there took her some time too. How much, she had no clue. Not to mention she did not care.

Besides, there was no possible way to have been on time when her pick up time for the bus was seven thirty and she was fifteen minutes away from the school by car—so why stress on something she could not have helped.

And it was not like she was missing class. School started at eight thirty technically since there was a half hour meeting for announcements in the auditorium. Therefore, it was safe to say that she had missed that. Again, not that she minded.

From what her mother had told her, Kagome decided that the morning meetings were basically a half hour that she could use for sleep purposes. No one wanted to spend half an hour being told what clubs were going to meet, what should be reflected on during the day, or what team won or lost what game.

Kagome pulled open the doors to the school and looked around the foyer. It was a prominent school. Her mother was sure it would, "give her a very strong challenge." Whether it was challenging or not did not really matter, though as long as they never mentioned her acting career.

Kagome blinked as everything inside registered. The first thing she saw was a scowling brown-haired woman in the front foyer. She gave her a look, "Are you Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and you are?"

The brunette pasted on a smile that did not reach her eyes in the least, "Sango. Nice to meet you."

Kagome had a sinking feeling that this was the exact same witch run buddy system that she had been fearing.

Her fears were reaffirmed when the uniform clad Sango extend her hand, "Hi, I will be your buddy for today."

Kagome pasted on one of her own smiles and shook the proffered hand and said with the same enthusiasm that Sango was giving, "Yay."

Sango frowned a bit before asking, "May I ask why you're late?"

A 'no' was on the very tip of her sharp tongue, but instead of the rude response, she said instead, "I missed my bus and had to walk." She shrugged. "Couldn't be helped sicne I just moved here."

Sango nodded, and some of her annoyance seemed to ebb away. She changed the subject, "I'm guessing I'm in a good portion of your classes if I'm your buddy. Do you have your schedule with you?"

Kagome handed over the schedule that had a few dozen creases in it from being folded to fit in her jean pocket.

She worried the sleeves of her halter top shirt as Sango looked at her schedule. That was not a habit of worry, but out of boredom. Whenever she felt the slight bit uninterested, she hands moved to her sleeves.

"We have three classes together, I guess. Our scicence, language, and gym slot are the same." She handed back the sheet of paper.

The comment did not sound enthused nor did it sound annoyed. It was just stated.

Kagome just said with the same tone that she used, "Oh." Kagome appraised the girl. Her first thought was along the lines of 'Dear Lord, more red.' Her second thought was a little more serious. She was probably a really smart person. If she was in two of the classes, that she herself was ahead in, then she must be one hell of a book worm.

'I had no choice in the matter, but I'm guessing this chick did that all on her own.'

Sango took a seat on the bench that she had been sitting on before Kagome entered the room, and gestured for Kagome to join her.

"I was told you were home-schooled. How was that?"

The question did not sound as if it were forced as everything else was, and there was some genuine curiosity.

Kagome sighed, "One on one teaching definitely has its ups and downs. It was difficult to fail, sleep, or not pay attention…"

Sango smiled a bit, "Here's kind of the same way for the last two. You could fail pretty easy though."

Kagome gave a small laugh.

It was quiet afterwards.

She was not sure, if she minded it, or if she could classify this Sango girl as alright.

She _was_ sure though, that the guilt had not disappeared.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin walked into school in time for the first class' late bell to ring. Her clean pressed red uniform meshed with the straggling small group of the emerging students from morning meeting.

The high school female uniform was a burgundy red plaid skirt and a matching solid vest. The girls wore knee length red socks and a thin red head band. Pressed white long sleeved sailor shirts with butterfly collars finished it off.

Rin's brown loafers clicked into the similar rhythm of the students around her, and readjusting her black backpack, she made it into her first class: AP Environmental Science.

Anatomy, Environmental science, and AP Biology were for those who finished their major three sciences of Chemistry, Physics, and Biology. Each extra course was obligated to conduct a huge project that would become twenty percent of their term grade. It was meant to tie in at least two of the sciences together.

Rin sighed as she realized her fists were clenched. She was still more than a little upset from that morning's happening. However, she had all reason to be.

She shook with anger every time she recalled what that wretched girl kept saying to her brother. She had been listening to them the entire time and it made her boil.

That heartless person!

It churned her stomach how angry that girl made her.

Apparently, though, she could learn one thing from this experience: She was a very talented actress for was she able to hide her anger without notice.

She put a small apologetic smile for her teacher, "Sorry for being late, sensei, my brother was not feeling so well this morning." She frowned unconsciously in remembrance.

The teacher nodded in understanding and she was excused.

Rin took her seat next to the window. This was one of her best classes and so when she had those rare moments when she needed to be left to her thoughts, she could zone out and still not fail the quiz they had every other time their class would meet.

Even though he was her older brother, she could not help but feel protective of him… 'After all,' she thought bitterly, 'It was all my fault in the first place.'

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It was only second period. Her first class had not been so bad. Even though she had been bored to tears, nothing big had really happened.

Kagome followed Sango into the Girl's Locker Room. P.E was the next class. It was held in the large auditorium and compiled of half the girls in the grade. The other half had Health during that slot.

Sango showed her to her locker. They were arranged by grades and in alphabetical order. A-M on the Top with N-Z on the bottom.

Kagome saw a brunette at the locker underneath hers and decided to wait before getting her things. She sat at a bench behind her locker.

The brunette stood abruptly with her things in her hands and turned to the bench. As soon as she saw Kagome, she dropped her things. Heads turned in the direction of the clattering noise and Kagome raised a brow when the brown-haired woman did not immediately collect her things. She merely stared open mouthed at her.

Rin's cute face distorted in anger and she pointed, "You!"

Kagome suddenly recognized the girl as the one who was with Sesshoumaru. She stood and lifted her palms in the air. "What? I'm not going to start anything." She held in a laugh, as the brunette looked ready to pounce. 'She really reminds me of a cat.'

Her attempts obviously did not work well. She cleared her throat. "Look, don't be stupid. I'm _not starting anything _so, please, get out of my face, and drop it."

Kagome would have wince if she had realized or cared how inconsiderate and provoking her phrasing and laughter had been.

However, she did wince from what came next.

Rin narrowed her eyes and slapped the other girl, her anger climbing as she saw Kagome roll her eyes. "Did you _not_ hear me?"

Kagome rubbed her cheek, before returning the favor with enthusiasm in the form of a punch. She never liked to slap anyone…It hurt her palm.

This was not the first fight that she had gotten into, but it was probably the first fight that she had indirectly caused.

Rin tackled her to the ground, getting over the initial shock of the punch. "You punched me!"

Sango raised a brow at the fight, while the rest of the girls in the room stood shocked. "Clearly I missed something," she mumbled.

Rin was probably one of the quietest girls in the grade. To see her starting a fight seemed unimaginable.

Moreover, that it was with the new transfer….this would be the source of gossips for weeks.

Kagome smiled a bit as Rin knocked her into the lockers. She could not keep her amusement in check.

She had not expected the girl to be so strong.

Kagome kneed her in the stomach to stop her from resuming her assault before Rin was restrained.

Rin let out a vicious shriek before diving for Kagome again. Sango moved up to hold her firm.

Kagome started laughing much to Rin's frustration and the girls that held Kagome had to increase their hold as she giggled, "I like that girl."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome suffered from numerous cuts and many bruises from scuffle and her cheek had swelled where she had been slapped but she kept giggling even through treatment.

The girls had kept the scuffle under wraps, something at which Kagome was surprised at. Even the gym teacher decided to write the two of them off with gym related injuries.

Rin's face had flushed once she left to go to the nurse and she had gone home, claiming illness, much to Kagome's irritation.

It was not that she was looking for a fight, but she wanted to see what Rin would do next.

Kagome went to her next class a little disappointed for that reason.

Sango was not in her literature class but she said her boyfriend was. Well she did not exactly say that he was her boyfriend, but it could be read in between the lines.

A raven haired sat next to her, "By the bruises, I feel it correct when I guess that you're Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "And what do you know, you're not the first asshole to say that. Congrats." The nurse had said something similar to her, in the exact same tone, when she walked into the office. Kagome however had not given her as much snide as she would have had she not been cracking up every few seconds

The boy smirked, "Feisty, eh? Trust Sango to get the interesting buddies. She really knows how to pick them… Can I ask you a question?"

Kagome shrugged, "Only if you answer mine. Are you Mirouku?"

Mirouku grinned and took her hand. "Yes, yes I am."

Kagome smirked and referred to his 'knows how to pick them' comment, "Then I could say the same for Sango. Now shoot."

Mirouku pulled her in closer. "Would you care to bear my children?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Sango glanced at her watch and counted down the seconds.

"Five, four, three, two, one…"

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

A loud slap resonated in the school.

"You perverted piece of unfaithful shit." Kagome looked in disgust at the dazed, violet eyed man.

He laughed a bit and rubbed his abused cheek, "Is it okay to take that as a maybe?"

Kagome pursed her lips together, "Dumbass."

Mirouku blew her kiss.

The teacher chose then to walk into the classroom, pushing a cart of laptops.

"Okay everyone, today we'll be covering the fifth poem you had to read from your anthology. I want a paragraph length analysis from everyone and one or two sentences on what you thought about the poem. Begin as soon as you get your laptop, and then feel free to work on your essays."

Kagome had been given the poems they were covering and bought the anthology from the school's book store. Her essay had already been written and the analysis had been rough drafted.

There was nothing to do at the shrine, so homework was her only option from going insane. There was really no need to point out how sad that was.

Creating conversations with anyone in that household was also out of the question. Her mother was nosy, her grandfather was insane, and her younger brother was an idiot. And as if was going to talk to her fat blob called a cat.

She started the edits on her analysis and was fairly absorbed in it until a window popped up on her screen.

**-You Have Mail-**

She clicked on the corner icon and it popped up the email.

MTahakimi08(a)mnhs(.)edu writes: _So, Kagome-chan, what'dya do to piss off the Taisho girl—ya know the cute brunette? _

Kagome shuddered… _Kagome-chan_? Since when the _fuck_ were they on nickname terms?

She replied quickly to the email: _I was my cheerful self to her brother. By the way, the last person who called me Kagome-chan died. Keep that in mind…_

Not exactly true…it really had not been that serious, but Mirouku did not need to know that. Kagome did not want anyone making up nicknames for her.

MTahakimi08(a)mnhs(.)edu writes: _I suppose that explains a lot… Are you two acquainted, K-chan?_

Kagome scowled at Mirouku and turned her laptop so that he would see her close the window of their conversation.

He snorted.

A few minutes later, a new window popped up.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The rest of her day was uneventful. At lunch, Sango cleared up the misunderstanding that Mirouku was anymore than her…acquaintance-that was her over exaggerating apparently- from childhood. She had stressed the fact that she and Mirouku's parents had been close and now them so strongly that Kagome had merely taken it with a grain of salt. It was obvious that Sango felt something for the pervert.

She learned that Rin was Sesshoumaru's sister and he was a prominent alumna from the school, who had been in an accident the night he graduated from college at the start of summer.

Kagome reasoned that Rin had attacked her merely out of outrage for her callous attitude towards her brother.

But even including the incident with Rin, the day had been fine.

Kagome was the talk of gossip for the rest of the day, but she realized she was grateful that it was not because of Sakura Blossoms.

In fact, that had been one of her major worries. That she would have been recognized as a cast member from the show. Thankfully, however, Sakura Blossoms had not even reached the country. And well, to be honest, she was partially thankful…the rest of her was extremely put out.

Kagome had decided to walk home again, taking a different route that would not lead her towards the Taisho household (she basically found the street that the Taisho lived on and chose to walk down the adjacent block.).

The walk home gave her something to think about, and helped her to get to know the area further. Who knew when she would have to walk to school again?

She and the early morning did everything but mix.

She hefted her backpack onto her shoulders and began her walk.

Kagome saw another girl exit from the school, their uniform a beacon of red. She wrinkled her nose at the prospect of that being her by the end of the week.

Kagome suddenly reflected on the day, feeling odd. She leafed through her contacts of her phone. She had about twenty something numbers which were the essential emergency numbers, family numbers and school numbers (there had been about forty more, all relating to her previous vocation, however she had spent her time before her flight deleting them), but the two new numbers she added were the focus of her concern.

It was strange being asked to exchange numbers. With a frown, she realized that was the first social exchange that she had gone through in a long while with some sort of classmate.

She tucked her phone away with a reminiscing glint to her eyes.

Kagome walked along an empty and quite street. Or at least she thought it was empty. A small flurry of movement. A black dog bolted into the air and into her uneager hands. She shrieked.

A feminine shout of, "Keys!" made Kagome cringe, "Why. Fucking. Me?"

You try to avoid someone and their dog tackles you.

Great.

Rin turned the corner onto the street that Kagome was currently wobbling on, trying to get the dog off of her.

Rin set her lips into a grim line, her eyes were rimmed red, and she was trying to sniff as quietly as possibly.

Kagome shakily placed the dog on the ground. She did not mind dogs completely, but she was deathly afraid of them when she was unprepared to see one.

She shook a bit before leveling her gaze to Rin's. She gave a crooked grin, "Wanted to pick up the fight where we left off?"

Rin scooped up her dog with a frown, "You're not worth a fight."

Kagome laughed, "It's been awhile since anyone actually tried to assault me. You are really making my day. You and your brother definitely have balls."

She stretched her arms behind her head and walked past her.

"By the way…speaking of your brother," Kagome paused, "Tell Sesshoumaru that I apologize."

Rin whirled around, her voice momentarily lost.

By the time she was able to let out a breathy, "What?" Kagome was gone.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Souta booted up his laptop and clicked on the TV.

"Man… this much homework on a Monday. My Lit teacher's such a _bitch_." The front door opened and then slammed closed.

"I'm home!"

"..Speaking of bitches." Souta's lips curled a bit. "Hey, sis."

Kagome flopped down on the couch and picked up a book, "Hn." Souta rolled his eyes a bit before flipping through the channels while he waited for everything to start up.

Kagome suddenly gripped his arm, "Go back."

Souta gave her a look, but complied.

Kagome glared at the screen, "No. Fucking. Way."

**(Tsuki)**

Souta was a little surprised when his sister ran out of the house. His surprise gave way to pity as he immediately recognized what make his sister parallel to a track star at that moment.

The television blared the current conversation. _"And now we are proud to premiere the very first episode of what we hope to be a hit…_"

Souta's eyes widened, "Sakura Blossoms?"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Why she was running, she did not know. Where she was going… she did not know that either. She just wanted to get away.

Kagome let a frustrated growl.

This was all on Kagura. Just to flaunt the fact that she was no longer a part of Sakura Blossoms anymore, she had probably gone out of her way to make sure that the show would air here as well.

Just so Kagome could see what she was not able to be a part of anymore.

She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes.

"Mother fucking bitch!"

She doubled over to take in a ragged breath.

"She completely screwed me over."

"Maybe I _should_ really call the cops this time."

Kagome looked up at the familiar drawled tone. She scowled and yelled hoarsely. "The middle of the street doesn't count as your fucking property."

Sesshoumaru leaned against a light post, "Glad to hear that your tongue has not dulled since this morning, _Kagome_."

Kagome stood, "Leave me alone. Let me wallow in my frustration in peace."

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "How conceited. I'm merely taking Keys out for exercise." To emphasize his point, Keys yipped happily next to his feet.

Kagome furrowed her brows together and all she could say was, "Hn." She drew in a strangled breath.

They stood in silence for a moment. The only sound was Kagome's light wheezing. It went on for awhile before Sesshoumaru continued walking with his dog. Keys seemed a bit reluctant to walk, however.

Kagome stayed in the middle of the street, trying to catch her breath.

It felt so difficult to breath.

She coughed a bit, before wavering.

Her chest painfully heaved before she fell limply onto the pavement.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

Whoo! Longer Chapter I'm dishing out tonight! Poor Kagome. I wonder what's wrong (No I don't… I have I third of the next chappie already types out.)

Lol Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays,

Mikazuki Tsuki


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I updated! Go me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

My Bitter Romance

Chapter Four

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

It turns out that Kagome had asthma and that much exertion was really not good for someone who completely disregarded whatever her doctors said for the complete opposite of it.

She had been told countless times that since she was not one who exercised regularly, bursts of major physical work would induce mild asthma attacks.

Kagome's breathing evened out and the wheezing lessened as her inhaler was placed into her mouth and the medication applied.

Her eyes fluttered open as she was helped up, "I doubt it would be incorrect to guess that you have asthma."

Kagome looked up to see Rin. Kagome let out a harsh, breathy laugh, "Be happy I can't breathe right now…" The 'or else I'd snap at you in a heartbeat' was understood with the open ended threat. Rin let out small and quite unladylike snort and led her inside.

"Be happy that I came to check up on my brother," Rin retorted.

Kagome inhaled deeply, feeling a slight pull on her throat, and decided not to say anything.

All she could do was close her eyes and wait for the last of her attack to ease away.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Sesshoumaru walked in to the living room moments after Kagome, detached Keys' leash and took off his shoes.

Kagome sat sipping tea across from Rin who was doing homework.

Sesshoumaru snorted a bit, "Did you clear the traffic hazard, Rin?" Kagome choked on her tea and Sesshoumaru mused, "I believe I can take that as a yes."

Rin smiled a bit, "Iced Tea, brother?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No thank you."

Kagome set down her tea and said hoarsely, "I should go, my mom's probably called the police by now. Thanks for the tea and stuff."

Sesshoumaru ignored the girl and ascended the steps.

Rin however stopped her, "Please stay the night. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you were walking so much after an asthma attack. I'll call your mother, and in the morning you can borrow one of my uniforms."

Kagome raised a brow, "You assault me in school then you ask for a sleep over? I'm afraid I'm not going to wake up tomorrow if I stay."

Rin frowned, "Can you, for once in your life not send back some sort of retort."

Kagome sighed, "Fine. I'll stay…"

Rin nodded, "Okay."

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned back into the chair, bringing her inhaler to her mouth.

"By the way, how'd you know it was asthma? Not many people are able to recognize it. Most people assume I just wanted to take a nap on the ground and stop breathing."

Rin shrugged and avoided her gaze, "I studied medicine last summer."

Kagome decided not to press her. It seemed like a touchy subject.

Rin closed her books, "Would you mind helping me make dinner? If you're going to stay at least pull your weight—carefully though," Rin added the last bit hurriedly as she cast worried eyes on the other girl.

Kagome snorted and whispered, "I've had to cook for myself for years, don't worry. I'm sure it won't be any kind of strain for me."

Rin Taisho was an oddity to her. How could someone be so polite even when meaning to be mean?

It could sort of be described as …cute.

Kagome smiled slightly at the thought before taking out her phone. She slid in onto the coffee table in front of her. "My mom's number's under my contacts, so when you get the chance be sure to call her."

Rin nodded as she moved into the kitchen.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

Rin made something simple and filling, but chilled Kagome's for a few minutes because she was worried that anything hot would cause another asthma attack.

Kagome was asked to call Sesshoumaru downstairs, while Rin set the table. Rin had deemed the latter to be more physically exerting than the first, but Kagome mentally had begged to differ.

Kagome cringed at the prospect of seeing Sesshoumaru's room. She envisioned severed body parts composing his wall and eerie glow in the dark candles melting over grotesque skulls.

She shuddered, the action immediately caused her to cough.

She trudged up the steps and went to the room where Rin had told her that Sesshoumaru was located.

Kagome carefully opened the door and gingerly stepped in wary of pools of blood. She raised a brow when she saw Sesshoumaru.

He was wearing amber tinted sunglasses and was reading a book completely in Braille. 'Well what else would it be in,' Kagome snorted. Nevertheless, it felt like such a strange sight.

And besides that, his room was so normal. He had a regular king sized bed and deep blue walls minus the severed appendages. There was not much besides a bookcase, desk, and the sofa that he sat on.

"Hey…"

He did not look up, "I had been under the impression that you were leaving."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Rin wouldn't let me leave the house. She was afraid walking home would induce another mild attack." Kagome shrugged even though all her actions were going unseen.

Sesshoumaru closed his book. "I see."

Kagome licked her lips, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue, she swallowed it in favor for saying "Rin wanted me to tell you that dinner was ready."

Sesshoumaru nodded and stood. He walked to the doorway, stopping before he came in contact with her and smirked as he drawled out, "No sarcastic remark? Did hell freeze over?"

Kagome turned around, "I can barely breathe properly, I don't want to speak unless I have to."

Her hand lifted and she flipped him off as she exited. She muttered, "But I sure as hell can use my hands."

He snorted.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

It was still hard to get used to eating at a table with so many people. Even two more seemed like a lot. She was used to and definitely more comfortable eating alone in her room.

Kagome spooned some of the rice into her mouth. It was admittedly okay. It would have been better warm, though. She did not like how cool it was, but it was a small price to pay.

Heat instantly triggered her attacks once she already had one. She gave an internal sigh and mentally cursed her lungs.

Rin was exaggerating her day for Sesshoumaru, leaving out certain parts and Kagome involved aspects, though Kagome was not quite listening. She was not in the least grateful, either.

She was thinking of what excuses she could made for why she would not have some of her assignments done.

Thankfully it was not an extreme amount of homework that she had to do. It was amazing how much work she made herself do to not have to spend time with her family.

Kagome spooned more rice into her a mouth. She cast a sideways glance towards the small dog in the corner of the room, nose buried into a black, sleek bowl. Kagome snorted, "Maybe I could blame it on Keys…" she muttered.

Keys brought snapped his head up and cocked it to the side.

Kagome merely smiled and dove her spoon back into her plate.

Keys whimpered.

The room on a whole was actually pretty big. The raven haired girl's eyes suddenly roved to a picture on the mantle above a China cabinet. If Kagome was not mistaken, Rin was a collector….There were different prints and figurines that glistened under the small chandelier in the dining room.

The mantle was covered in intricate metal frames, all holding different memories. The one that caught her eye, however, was the picture where there were two silver haired, amber eyed men standing side to side, both wearing different uniforms. It was obvious that the older, taller of the two was Sesshoumaru.

But the key word in the sentence was _two._

'There's_ more_ of them? Dear _God._'

Something suddenly clicked in Kagome's mind as she stared at the shorter man's uniform. 'He's a police officer?'

Kagome turned away from the picture and concentrated on her food, not wanting to delve deeper into their history than she already had.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

It was strange to say that she was disappointed…but she was. As Kagome dressed, she decided Rin was such a …nice person. She was so concerned about her well being that it was almost sickening.

Long gone was the slight cuteness to it. She was not used to it at all at it was bothering her.

As Kagome dressed, she took a glance around the room.

And nearly went blind.

"My God. S-so much orange…"

She twitched. It was like stepping into an orange orchid that was next to a pumpkin field that was adjacent to a blaring orange billboard.

The carpet was an orange sherbet color with white swirl designs, which made Kagome wonder how old the girl really was. The walls were an off white color, but Rin had pictures of range flowers hung. However, the set up was somewhat redeemed by the fact that she also had posters of famous songstresses and actors.

There was an orange painted bookcase filled to the brim with manga and medical books—a combination that Kagome of course found strange. A potted orange tulip sat in a vase above the case.

The whole room was both childish and mature at the same time.

If she had a bean bag chair and a lava lamp in one corner, she'd have framed honors awards hanging above her bed. If there were anime OST CDs on her floor, she had medical magazines right next to them.

Kagome rolled up the lengthy sleeves of the button up shirt that Rin had gotten for her. Apparently, it had been Sesshoumaru's old pajama top.

Kagome cringed a bit. "I'm not sleeping well tonight…" she wiggled into a pair of boxers he had never worn before; cursing the fact that Rin was so petite.

Rin entered the room towel drying her hair. "Sorry that's so big," she referenced the shirt, then mused, "But I suppose that's better than something too small." Rin gave a small laugh.

Kagome only gave a noncommittal response, "Hn."

Not if they are owned by your brother…

Rin sighed and plopped down on the queen sized bed. She set her alarm clock for six o'clock.

Rin abruptly turned her large doe like eyes onto her, "You don't mind sharing a bed do you? The guest rooms are not really prepped for use."

Kagome shrugged, "It's fine."

Rin smiled a bit before rising again to hang up her towel.

Kagome had made use of the shower earlier and her hair was almost completely dry.

The raven haired girl climbed into the bed, followed shortly by Rin.

The brown haired girl flicked off the lamp that sat on a wicker end table next to her bed. She dove under her covers then.

"Good night."

"Yeah."

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

"I'm sorry…."

Kagome let out a groan as Rin tossed and rolled for the fiftieth time since she went to sleep…a good half hour ago.

Kagome propped her head onto her elbows and stared at the whimpering mass.

She drawled, "And what the hell are you sorry for?"

Rin suddenly started awake, "W-what?"

Kagome scoffed, "I could ask the same question. You've been apologizing for God knows what for the last thirty minutes."

Rin blushed furiously and stuttered, "I'm …sorry."

Kagome cringed, "Do you know how to say anything else?"

Rin was silent for a moment and Kagome abruptly was able to hear Rin was sniffling. The smaller girl asked meekly, "Do you mind if I confide in you?"

Kagome scoffed, "Knock yourself out, but I'm not exactly the most sympathetic ear."

Rin continued heedless, "I caused my brother's handicap…" Kagome raised a brow and she hesitated, "The night of his graduation, I insisted that we go out and then we got in an accident. It was my fault we were out on the road in the first place and yet I came out virtually unscathed and he was blinded. I'm not even sure how it happened, either."

Rin whimpered, "Sesshoumaru-nii-chan had such a great future planned and I ruined it."

She turned fully to Kagome, her bottom lip quivering, "Am I a horrible sister?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Like I told you, hun. I'm not the most compassionate person out there."

There was a small feeble laugh, "Right…sorry…"

"I hadn't finished. But no. You're not a horrible sister. Not in the least."

Rin stared at her, "Can I have a hug?"

Kagome snorted, "How old _are_ you?" And yet, despite that, there was no objection when Rin tightly wrapped her arms around Kagome.

And then she fell into a peaceful sleep…

With no apologies.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

At midnight, after three hours of trying to fall asleep, Kagome decided that was quite the lost cause.

She quietly and gently detached herself from Rin and exited the room.

She descended the steps intending to spend a few minutes with a cool cup of whatever she could find.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen and was a bit surprised to see that she would have company.

Sesshoumaru stood leaned against the counter, Keys at his feet with a bowl of kibble and a saucer of water.

Kagome flinched a bit when Keys yipped at her presence.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "I am guessing it's the guest."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh! What do you know…It's the mutt…and Keys too."

Sesshoumaru let a small grin ebb onto his face, "I'm going to miss these late night lovers' spats, when you leave."

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not. Now excuse me. I need something to drink."

He gestured towards the fridge, "Be my guest."

Kagome opened the fridge and scanned its contents. She settled on a bottle of water near the rear of the refrigerator.

She took a seat near the counter reveling the feel of the cool tiles on her legs.

"You should have a talk with Rin. I know you're verbally challenged but try anyway. She's probably suffering more with your accident than you are."

Sesshoumaru turned towards her, "…And here I thought you had no heart at all. What happened?"

Kagome smiled. It was one that was completely genuine and was not in any way sarcastic.

"I don't know."

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

A.N. Yay! I finished! Three chappies in one weekend. Go me!

Happy Early Valentine's Day guys!

R&**R**


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. You do not know how happy it makes me when I get reviews for this fic. I feel I want to spend more attention to this because it is the least popular of my stories. Thanks for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**My Bitter Romance**

_Chapter Five_

-

**(Tsuki)**

Kagome woke up feeling oddly refreshed despite her lack of sleep. She and Sesshoumaru had sat in silence just listening to Keys eat his late night snack.

She had never really felt that content…Not for a long time.

_Kagome opened the fridge and scanned its contents. She settled on a bottle of water near the rear of the refrigerator._

_She took a seat near the counter reveling the feel of the cool tiles on her legs._

"_You should have a talk with Rin. I know you're verbally challenged but try anyway. She's probably suffering more with your accident than you are."_

_Sesshoumaru turned towards her, "…And here I thought you had no heart at all. What happened?"_

_Kagome smiled. It was one that was completely genuine and was not in any way sarcastic._

"_I don't know."_

It seemed too far away that that all occurred. It was as if it were weeks beforehand, when she went to sleep. It was not that she was just now waking up.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gone up at the same time and with quiet words, they wished one another good night, before each went to sleep.

Nothing was fitful then. Rin stayed blissfully still, and Kagome was able to join her.

Moreover, she had not slept so well …in years.

Even if she only got in a few hours, they felt like days at a time each.

Rin brightly grinned, "Good morning."

Kagome nodded, "I'll agree with you on that."

Rin gathered some bathing supplies for her and Kagome. Most of the items were taken from the guest room. Apparently, she had been painting it, since she had not liked the original colors. She even showed the older girl the new orange polka dotted walls.

"You know, I want to start over with you. I…don't want to be mad at anyone when I can't even take the _idea_ that someone might be mad at me. That'd just be…hypocritical." She let out a wry laugh and continued on, firm in her resolve. "However, I'm not going to apologize for my actions yesterday now, but I really do want to move on from there...and become friends." The doe-eyed girl looked so hopeful that Kagome had to laugh.

She crossed her legs and did some stretches to wake up her muscles. She paused. "I can be quite heartless…"

"I don't care."

"I…won't open up to you."

"We'll see about that."

"I constantly fight with your brother."

"He needs to be knocked down a peg or two—now stop making excuses. We're friends. That's it."

Kagome snorted, "I suppose…it won't be that bad."

Rin grinned and Kagome almost thought she was going to start dancing-that or pummel her with hugs, "See! Positives! Now go and take a bath. I'll lay out your clothes."

Kagome let a smile spread over her lips, "Are you sure you're not my mother?"

Rin stuck out her tongue as she handed away the items. She then winked, and using a stern, maternal tone said, "Off with you now." Kagome snorted.

As she shuffled down the hall, she thought about what had just occurred. Friendship was a strange thing to her. It was not something she wanted to go out of her way to get. However, once she thought about it, she came to the realization, that she really had no idea what exactly, the idea of _friends_ meant to her. If asked, she really did not know how to define it exactly…

She had decided to disregard social contact after…

After…

Kagome blinked and found herself in the bathroom, huddled against the wall of the shower, knees pressed to her chest as a stream of water rained upon her.

When had she gotten herself into the shower?

"_Let her do it, love, she's talented! It's her way of expressing herself. Let her do what she loves." There was a tender chuckle, "She's so happy when she does it…"_

That was more than half a decade ago. Why was she remembering it now?

"_Why doesn't mom want to let me act? It's only pretend. It doesn't hurt anyone."_

_Wasn't life just a big game of pretend? And life never hurt anything…It only gave. It never took, right?_

_Bright, chocolate eyes smiled down at her. "Do you like to act, Kagome-chan?"_

"_On every day except Sunday. I don't like them. They're bad days…"_

"_They're not bad days."_

Kagome's eyes stayed unfocused and she cradled her head awkwardly as she could not seem to get rid of the thoughts that were forcing themselves into her head. The images of past events so far gone…

All jumbled together.

"I lost you and I lost my job on one…They are."

She had spent two weeks without uttering a word, and then one day, she had asked to live with an aunt in California while she auditioned whenever the chance arrived.

Then began the change.

Afterwards, she never went back.

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome grimaced at her image in the mirror, "We look like Stepford sisters." Kagome pretended to shudder. Minus the color of their hair, they looked jarringly similar. "I feel like any second now we'll start talking in unison."

They were around the same height as each other and they were both dressed in the high school regulation uniform.

Rin rolled her eyes and pouted, "I think we look cute." Rin had insisted that they wear their hair the same. A neat side ponytail tied with butterfly barrettes. The rest of their hair was brushed neatly back.

Kagome grunted, "It's bad enough that we have to wear the same thing. But add the hair and we look like apples."

Rin turned her head to the side and blinked, "I think I see it." She flicked her side ponytail. "That would be the stem and—"

The younger girl abruptly looked at her, "You look better without the makeup you know…"

Kagome shrugged, "So I've been told."

Rin scrunched up her nose, "Well I'm definitely going to your house and getting rid of all that stuff. You look so much more...natural."

There was a slight beat in the conversation.

Rin exited the room and walked downstairs to break it. "Come help me make breakfast. I want to make something special for Sesshoumaru today."

Kagome snorted inwardly, 'How in the world could this girl think she was a _bad_ sister?'

If anything…she had a lot to learn from Rin.

Kagome held her head for a few seconds trying to quiet her thoughts.

Why was she being haunted so frequently today about everything?

It was almost ironic. If she was wasn't well rested barely awake, then she had no energy to think about the past. With a clear mind, it was as all the pent up memories were flooding at her.

Kagome tried to drone out her thoughts by listening intently to Rin's instructions. While she had been her own personal cook, she had not bothered to make things such as pancakes and waffles. She only made meals she could prepare quickly in the mornings, since that was when the majority of the shooting occurred.

Sesshoumaru walked downstairs shortly before they finished making a hearty the stacks of buttery waffles. They were covered with a small scoop of jam, syrup, and a side of fresh strawberries.

Keys yipped happily at his feet. He was restricted to that area and was attached by a stiff, short leash.

He had a minty aura to him, as he entered signifying he had just come from the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of thin purple framed yellow sunglasses, a college sweatshirt and black jeans.

Kagome doubled over in laughter.

Rin gasped, "Sesshoumaru! You finally put on the sunglasses I bought you." She sent over to hug him as she babbled about how she thought he would never put them on.

His face contorted in a grimace, "Am I?"

Rin let out a small laugh at his face and he patted her head at she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't see why you dislike them so much."

Sesshoumaru snorted.

"By the way, guess who's helping me cook?"

Kagome deadpanned suddenly, having kept a watchful eye on the stove, "It's burning…"

Rin grinned, "That's right! Wait! What?"

Kagome pointed to the smoking waffle, "Burning."

Kagome moved away as Rin scurried to take out the waffle.

She gave a quick, 'G'morning,' to Sesshoumaru.

Abruptly, everything that was said became muted. Kagome furrow her brows together and beats of sweat lined her forehead. The room spun furiously and she staggered backwards a bit. Keys whimpered at Sesshoumaru. His head turned sharply, "What's wrong?"

Kagome closed her eyes, "I just stumbled. It's nothing…"

That's right…it was nothing.

Memories were nothing…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

As Rin walked with Kagome on their way to school, she took note that everything felt so eerily calm.

The brunette noted with a small tremble, that even the skies had a dreary feel to them. They were silently gray as they watched the two girls ample along.

Suddenly she turned to Kagome, "I never did ask…why were you running so hard yesterday?"

Kagome shrugged simply, "Saw something I didn't want to see."

Rin let it drop.

Like Kagome had said…She was not going to open up to her with a snap pf her fingers. Rin smiled slightly. She did not mind though. It would not feel right if she did.

The large red beacon that was their school came into view quickly. And so did the mob of reporters and students that were camped out in from the school.

The headmaster was trying to get them to disperse, "Leave our campus at once! I will not have you hounding one of my students."

The gates became a red barrier that the reporters could not pass, no matter how much they wanted too, thanks to threats from the headmaster.

Kagome's heart started to beat in her throat as they slowed down to a stop. She clutched at her skirt. 'You have to be shitting me…'

Rin looked at her enquiringly, "What do you think is going on?"

Kagome felt breathless, "They found out…"

Before, Rin could question as to what they had found out, someone in the crowd suddenly spotted her, "It's her! It's the Higurashi girl!"

The headmaster yelled, "Leave her alone!" She rushed in front of the paparazzi and reporters, who were slowed by the mix of students wanting to get airtime, to retrieve Kagome and Rin.

Kagome swiftly grabbed Rin's hand and muttered, "Don't let go…"

The headmaster created a split in the glob of people. And while, she was protected from any physical contact, nothing could protect Kagome from the questions that they fired at her regardless of whatever the headmaster said.

"Kagome Higurashi! What character do you play on Sakura Blossoms?", "How old were you when you first started it?", "Comments about your dismissal from the show?", "How did your parents feel about your early career?", "Where were you born?", "How did it feel to work with some big names in America?", "What happens to your character?" "If it true you were kicked off the show??", "You were kicked off?", "For what reasons?", "Why did you return home?", "Can we please have a comment?", "Do you go here?" "Can we call you Kagome?"

As the headmaster pulled her through the front doors, Kagome tried to zone out all of the questions. She tried to ignore the flashes of cameras, and the blur of people.

But she couldn't.

For some reason she just couldn't…

Rin let out a small shriek of alarm as Kagome began to collapse as soon as they entered the front foyer. The headmaster stumbled under Kagome's weight and laid her onto the cool floor. Rin looked in alarm at Kagome as her breathing became dangerously labored. "Don't move her any more…!"

She yelled towards a few standing by students, "Call an ambulance –She has asthma! She's having an attack!"

It looked so severe and she looked so pained…

Rin searched Kagome's uniform for her inhaler.

Frustrated tears sprung to her eyes. "I can't find anything…She doesn't have it with her….Where's the ambulance!"

Rin covered her face with her hands and sunk to her knees, "Where is it?" It was a feeble question directed towards not only the ambulance, but also the inhaler…

It did not matter how fast as ambulance came if no immediate treatment was administrated.

However, she could find…nothing.

The headmaster turned her head away, wrenched by the strangled cry emitted from the small girl.

Kagome completely stopped breathing as the medics arrived on the scene.

Yet cameras continued to flash.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The doctors said that she should have woken up once she was treated

No permanent or long-term damage was done to any internal organs and the results of the CAT scan of her head revealed everything in perfect order.

Regardless…her eyes stayed closed.

Rin wished that she could somehow open them again. They had just become friends…

She looked up tearfully as Kagome's mother, a thin shorthaired woman with chocolate eyes that seemed to reflect the same despair that she was feeling.

An older man and a young boy were with him.

The man looked to be in his late sixties while the boy was probably a junior high student. Both looked so torn. She turned away from them.

Kagome's mother suddenly addressed her.

"Were you …friends with my daughter?"

Rin nodded, "I was the one who called you yesterday."

Her mother smiled after a small pause and said simply, "Thank you."

Rin was not quite sure what she was being thanked for, but she returned the smile sadly and returned her gaze back to Kagome.

Her eyes clouded as she brought her thoughts back to the girl, who was so paled, who looked so frail connected to so many tubes…

She bit her bottom lip and covered her eyes.

Why wouldn't she wake up?

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Kagome sat with her legs cross on a silver-sheeted King size bed in a familiar deep blue and silver room.

For some reason she half suspected there to be severed…things… around her.

"I'm dead…aren't I?"

"If I needed _any_ proof that life was a malicious bitch with a bad sense of humor—this is it! Damn bitch killed me."

It was almost laughable though. Just yesterday, she had been asking to die too…In a mocking whisper, she heard the words, _"Math can die for all I care…I could die for all I care..."_

"Like I said…Malicious bitch…"Kagome frowned and looked around. "This room looks so familiar."

Deep blue walls…

A striped blue and white couch, a loaded bookcase…A black wooden desk…

Hmm…

"So damn familiar!"

Suddenly the door creaked open and someone entered.

Draped only in a jet-black towel, which was loosely wrapped around a thin waist, they walked into the center of the room. Taunt muscles glistened under beats of water. A small white dog yipped at his feet.

"Holy Fuck!" Kagome pressed herself again the headboard of the bed.

Sesshoumaru started slightly and asked with a sharp tone, "What are you doing in my room?"

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

A.N. Nice place to leave off, right?

R&**R**


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**My Bitter Romance**

_Chapter Six_

-

**(Tsuki)**

"I heard you leave. Why are you back here and where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

He scowled and turned in the direction he had traced her voice from. "Stay there. I will finish speaking to you when I return."

Kagome lifted a hand in a nonchalant wave, "Looking forward to it." She then mumbled under her breath as he left, "And put on some clothes while you're at it, you God damn streaker…"

Kagome sank against the wall of his bedroom with a frustrated sigh.

Maybe this was her personal hell.

Kagome lifted her translucent hand with a frown to her face. And she felt the familiar feeling of self loathing that had frequent her for years.

Abruptly the feeling began to smother her.

Yet again she was her own downfall.

She never remembered her damn inhaler.

Kagome mirrored Sesshoumaru's scowl and suddenly Kagome could not see her self any longer.

Her eyes widened.

In fact, she could see only a dismal black abyss.

She could see nothing…

She could feel nothing…

It was as if she were in nothing…

A pool of dismal nothing…

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Sesshoumaru hurriedly went to open the door, ignoring Keys yipping excitedly by his feet. He suddenly paused.

Keys always became like that whenever he heard someone at the door.

Clearly that irritation in his room hasn't used the front door…But then how did she get in?

He slowed his pace as he opened the door.

Someone launched into his arms sobbing and he stiffened. He quickly identified the voice as Rin's and frowned; clearly knowing that the source of her tears probably had something to do with that aggravation on legs.

"Rin? Why are home so early?"

The brunette gripped him tightly. "They had to cancel classes. Kagome was hospitalized—" She broke into a spasm of sobs.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. 'Hospitalized?'

But his room—

Rin nodded in his arms, "She had an attack in the front foyer, but she didn't have her inhaler…I can't even…Nothing that I've read is explaining why she won't wake up!" Her tiny frame shook viciously, "No matter how many books I read…" She made a disgusted noise. "This is the second time I'm this _useless_…that I come out physically unscathed—"

Sesshoumaru interrupted her, "Go lay down."

Was she really thinking like that…?

Rin shook her head and made the motion to pull away from him, however Sesshoumaru held her firm, "I shouldn't have left…I should go back…It's the least I can do!"

Sesshoumaru patted her head and Rin blinked, "You've done enough for her." Honestly, he was unsure how to handle this situation.

Clearly she needed some reassurance, but what was he to say to her?

As Rin walked towards the stairway, Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair, "Rin. I would have rather be blinded than be forced to see you injured. I don't blame you for how things turned out."

They had never really spoken about that night, and thinking back on that now, it was probably a foolish thing to ignore.

His sister was very protective despite that fact that it really wasn't her role to be.

But he had not known that she was hurting so much because of it.

Rin smiled at him, "Thanks, Sesshoumaru-nii-chan."

She felt better hearing that…

So much better.

She suddenly wrinkled her nose, "Now go put on some clothes. You're going to get the neighbors going around questioning your decency."

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

As Sesshoumaru entered his room, Keys in tow, he was surprised to find it empty.

He assumed it was empty because of the lack of a sarcastic greeting or some comment on his state of current undress.

And Keys was completely silent for that matter.

Perhaps he had been hearing things.

Rin had said she had been hospitalized, so what were the chances that she was in his room now?

He slid a belt through a random pair of pants and slid on a pair of red tinted sunglasses.

Sesshoumaru sighed and placed his head in his large hands, after he had dressed. He took a seat on his bed, for some reason feeling unaffected by the news. He was more concerned about thinking about the accident. Now that he had the subject brought into the open, he had to wonder…

Of course he was not content with how things turned out, who would be? But things could still be straightened out.

He had been a high priority hire when he graduated however, if his sight did not return within a year, their offers would retract.

He scowled.

However, he had to take probability into the equation.

Sesshoumaru was so caught up in his musings that it barely registered when Keys began to whimper as he started to paw the bedspread in futile attempts to climb onto the bed.

A voice suddenly whispered by his ear, "Depressed that you have no one to argue with?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head into the direction of the voice. With a sneer he sat up. "You…What exactly are—"

Kagome's image materialized once again in the room and she sat next to him, keeping her legs crossed Indian style so as Keys would not come into contact with her. That is… if he could come into contact with her…

"Before you finish that question, I'm still a 'who', thank you very much."

Sesshoumaru continued to scowl, "I'm rather tired of your attitude. Why are you here?"

Kagome shrugged despite the fact that he couldn't see it, "I wish I knew. This isn't quite my first choice of places to be," she drawled with a glance about the room.

Kagome suddenly grinned, "But I suppose we're roommates for now."

Sesshoumaru scowled, "You have a house of your own, do you not?"

The raven haired girl rose from the bed and walked towards the only window in the room. The shades were pulled down on it. Kagome sat on the sill, "I…don't remember where it is. My head hurts thinking about it."

That did not strike Sesshoumaru as good news. He rubbed his temples, "Let me be frank with you: I do not want you in my room."

Kagome scowled, "Well, I don't know how to leave. I don't know how many times I need to repeat this: this is not high on my list of desired locations."

Sesshoumaru rose, "Then I shall go for now. I expect you gone by the time I return. Come, Keys."

Kagome waved with a pasted on smile. "A bientôt!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"_Your grandmother was one of the best Japanese actors of her time, Kagome-chan. She was basically the most respected dramatic performers in her field and I would be proud were you to follow my mother's footsteps."_

"_Sasura Higurashi—she was a woman to look up to."_

_Those had been her bedtime stories. Every night she would hear about her. Hear her accomplishments. It was a never ending tale of a woman she had never met, by a man she would always remember. _

_A man who saw that woman's potential in her every time he looked upon her. _

_Ryuu Higurashi._

_Her father. _

_He had wanted to give her his mother's success. _

_And since she adored him so much, she had tried her hardest to be able to be everything that woman was. She accepted the years of training and home schooling. The years of junior troupes and novice thespian courses—all without question._

_And then suddenly she was in advertisements and plays. She had a fresh face that people seemed to enjoy seeing. She was interviewed several times during her youth._

_She had never seen her father happier. _

_But he had always wanted more. Even if he never told her that…_

_And even though it never really showed…_

_Always…_

_Wanted…more…_

Sesshoumaru jolted awake at the sound of the vicious wails and agonized screams that echoed in his room.

He noticed then that Keys was pawing at the empty air trying.

He scowled and rubbed his temples half tempted to enlist in an exorcist.

Apparently she was still somewhere in his room.

She would leave for periods of time and then return to irritate him. Apparently she did not understand that she was not his problem.

However this was new.

The crying and screeches almost reached levels of aggravation capabilities that her voice could not.

Sesshoumaru rose from his bed wondering why he alone and not the family that brought her into the world had to suffer through her presence. He had barely known her for long and he had not wanted to.

He had no real connection to her.

And yet she was here…

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched a bit as the sounds surrounded him and smothered him in her pain.

He felt the surface of his bed for a moment then grabbed a pillow from it and exited the room.

Perhaps he could continue his slumber on the couch….

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The next morning arrived quickly.

Unfortunately what arrived with the morning hour was enough to make him wish he had stayed asleep.

It was not long after the doorbell that woke him up rang that his troubles increased ten fold.

Several suitcases littered the floor along with half a dozen boxes and a familiar silver haired man.

Inuyasha had quit his job, once again.

"_Long time no see, Sesshoumaru!"_

It was an hour after that and yet the elder brother still cringed in remembrance. Rin quickly had prepared breakfast and soon afterward began serving it.

Rin smiled, happy to see her brother, "I've been worried about you. You haven't called in days."

Inuyasha was dressed in a black police suit that was sans one badge. He also had a thick black police cap pressed tightly over his short cropped silver hair.

"Well I've been busy, Rin. I can't help it. That bastard supervisor of mine had me running through hoops every damn day!"

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed.

From one hell to another it would seem.

Rin giggled a bit, "So you quit again, I'm guessing. Though, I kinda got that when I saw all of your things in the foyer."

Certain polices stations in some districts would supply apartments through contract just as they did squad cars. However once the contract was terminated, so did any ownership.

Inuyasha scowled and placed his hat down next to him on the table, "Yeah I quit. I like being a cop, but I don't like being anyone's _bitch_! I can't stand that Naraku guy! He fucking made me cut my hair even though his was just as long! Mine looked better anyway…."

He fingered the short strands in remorse.

Rin patted him on the head as she placed down his food, "I'm sure it did, Aniki." She bit her bottom lip. "So why don't you move back here and join this district's force? They'd be happy to have you and so would I."

Inuyasha rubbed his brows, "I like it there Rin. And I'm only fifteen minutes away—tops—so you still get to see me."

Rin pasted on a smile and sat down. "Right..." But wishing instead she could say, "I'd rather have you fifteen second away than fifteen minutes!" But she didn't want him to do something he didn't want to.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Then why quit in the first place if you are only going to go back?"

Inuyasha pushed back his bangs and look flustered, "I don't know…"

His brother coolly continued. "And, you would think you would stay with someone from that district, since it would be less of a hassle to move your things back when you cool off."

"I guess you still haven't dislodged that stick up your ass, eh Sesshoumaru?" He stretched his arms behind his head. "I just needed to be someplace that felt stable for a little bit, you know. It's not that I couldn't do what you just said."

Sesshoumaru strayed away from the conversation.

Somewhere he felt stable….

Perhaps the same principals applied with her.

But that still didn't make the question of, "why his home?" disappear.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

A.N. R&**R**


	7. Chapter 7

My Bitter Romance 7

**A.N.** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**My Bitter Romance**

_Chapter Seven_

-

**(Tsuki)**

The third night he had been driven to receding to the first floor by the obnoxious wails that belonged to an even more obnoxious person, he found Rin down there. She had been in the middle of eating.

He did not need his sight to know that it was something sweet. If now were anything like past experiences, she probably had had a glass of honey sweetened milk in front of her to down a plate of chocolate chip cookies or tiramisu or a hearty slice of strawberry cheese cake…Perhaps even all three.

Whenever she was even the slightest bit depressed she indulged in sweets. It was a wonder she was not morbidly obese by now, he mused to himself, not unkindly, but with true incredulity.

She had obviously been surprised to find anyone still awake.

And in a quiet tone she confided in him, seeking understanding. Her problem that night had been Inuyasha. She could not for the life of her comprehend why he kept working in a place that he hated when she was confident that he would be happier if he just chose a job here.

Sesshoumaru had furrowed his brows, vaguely listening, vaguely responsive as he encased her in the hug he knew she needed, gave her the speech he knew she needed to hear, and sent her to bed.

He too was mildly curious about that as well but he had other questions already on the foreground of his mind.

His mind was so preoccupied by the question of why he was in this mess. What had led up to this outcome?

He wondered why she had seated her self on his curb.

Why Keys had made it top priority to head towards her…

Why he had spoken to her…

There were so many questions as to why everything had started.

But the real question was now that he knew the story of Kagome's diagnosis…Why wouldn't she wake up?

He had been Pre-Med in college and minored in Psychology and Human Studies. And the portion of him which knew Human Studies like the back of his hands could not help but wonder if there was something he could be doing. If there was some trauma keeping her comatose.

But after the accident… he had simply repressed his desires for human connection. The same people he would end up curing would turn around and cause some one else misery. Wasn't that inevitable.

That had been the case with him. He had spent his summer interning at a hospital the year before he graduated. He had done a surgery elective and assisted on a complicated liver transplant.

And all for what?

For that same man to around and drink himself into a senseless stupor and cause the accident that took his sight?

No…There was no reason to save anyone's life. They were only going to lose them anyway, due to their stupidity or someone else's…

Truly it was all inevitable.

Keys crept into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru was still in the same position as he was when he had spoken to Rin. A glance at the clock would tell him that that was over ten minutes ago.

Sesshoumaru bent down and stroked Key's ears before rising and slowly making him way to the living room.

It was strange being blind.

It was like forever being stuck in a dark room.

But Sesshoumaru had always had a heightened sense of awareness. He knew the layout of his house too well to need sometimes even Keys. In his home though..

It was only being outside that really brought the stark realization of his handicap.

And it staggered him. The fact that he was nearly useless one he stepped outside these walls. His pride ached at that. That for once he was not fully independent.

But it was only now that he was approached by these feelings. After the accident, the subject itself had become something almost completely taboo. No one had spoken of it. Arrangements for him had been arranged and once that had been done, nothing else had really occurred. He had stopped his medical practices and studies, he refused to learn Braille. It was as if everything were at a stand still.

He rubbed his temples. He had a photographic memory so his texts were still fresh in his mind and his hands still remembered the procedures he had practiced…

Yet…that only raised the question of so what?

Sesshoumaru got something to drink and headed back to his room. He stood in front of the door, listening. Keys had followed but was docilely waiting for what he would do, watching for a response.

He put a hand on the door knob.

This self-ineptness he suddenly felt…Would it perhaps leave with her departure? After all, it had arrived with her. So maybe—

And once he took a step in, he was suddenly overcome by a cool feeling. It were as if her despair had taken upon tangibility in the form of temperature.

He squashed the urge to shiver as he left his door open only long enough for Keyes to enter before he shut the door.

As he listened to her sniveling for a bit, he had to wonder if he had made the proper decision. She was quite …irritating to put it lightly.

With a suppressed yawn, he exited. He would deal with her tomorrow after he had gotten some sleep. Right now he was too weary to boast patience.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru, for once, slept in. But for him that merely meant sleeping until seven thirty—an hour before he normally woke up. He was vaguely conscious of Inuyasha poking him in the ribs asking why he was on the couch in the first place when he had a perfectly good bed upstairs.

He distinctly remembered, though, making a mental note to maim his brother for said action of touching his person.

Rin had told Inuyasha to leave Sesshoumaru alone before she had trotted off to school with a quick kiss on both brothers' forehead's good bye.

He faintly heard the sound of the TV being turned on. There was the sound of Inuyasha plopping down on one of the other living room couches.

He turned straight to the news.

"—fire which led to the hospitalization of two firemen after their heroic evacuation of two children that had been still been in the building. The children are doing fine and the firemen are in stable condition so far, but we'll keep you with any changes."

A male voice chimed, "Thank you Yuka." He paused, "On a separate note, several media stations are being sued for the hospitalization of former _Sakura Blossoms_ actress, Kagome Higurashi by the Ichiroku School District. She was recently admitted after suffering from a major asthma attack after literally being chased by paparazzi and other entertainment organizations."

Sesshoumaru could not help from be thrown awake at the sound of the name.

"As some of you may recall, Higurashi-san had been a rising child actor here in Japan, until the death of her father, son of the late operatic singer and actress Sasura Higurashi, Ryuu Higurashi, when she suddenly disappeared from J-media. Apparently she had been working overseas, until now. But in regards to her hospitalization, her family still has no desire to talk to any media personnel at the moment."

Sesshoumaru sat up slowly.

Inuyasha let out a low whistle, "Jeeze…Those guys get crazier everyday." He frowned abruptly.

Ichiroku?

"Hey, isn't that this district?" He addressed Sesshoumaru when he noticed he had woken up, "Did that just happen at Rin's school?"

His brother nodded, knowing Inuyasha would see the action.

"Man…Did Rin know her?"

Sesshoumaru smiled wryly, "They were acquainted."

There was a lengthy stretch of silence and Sesshoumaru rose. Inuyasha called out his name, causing the elder brother to pause.

"How are things here?" Inuyasha nervously plucked at the decorative frills on the edges of a throw pillow he was sitting next to.

Sesshoumaru mused over the question before bluntly saying, "Rin misses you."

After a moment, Inuyasha chuckled uneasily, "Just Rin? I'm not going to get some fervent, passionate admission that my big bro misses me too?"

The man snorted as he exited the room, "I find no merit in not telling the truth."

Inuyasha called after him sarcastically, "I've never felt so loved." He frowned and turned back to the TV and turned up the volume.

The news report had long since shifted to sports, but he paid no attention to that. He let out a dejected sigh.

Of course he liked it here…

Of course he wanted to move back here permanently. But Sesshoumaru had gone through a lot already. If his presence here would further irritate the man, or worse, he wasn't even wanted, then he would rather try and deal with Naraku.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Sesshoumaru walked up to his room, contemplating the new information he had received. Basically there had been a deceased father, a grandmother who had been in show business, and an enigmatic hiatus.

And besides that…

_Former Sakura Blossoms actress. _The past tense was clearly stressed there.

The work he had done in psychology teased him the back of his mind. It made him wonder if she had perhaps been different before.

He picked out a random set of clothing and hurriedly exited. He did not want to deal with her until he had showered and at least had some coffee.

An hour passed before he eventually decided to brave the contents of his room. Keys did not accompany him this time and as soon as he fully stepped into the room he heard her voice.

"I'm getting the feeling that you've been avoiding me, you know."

"That's because I have," he drawled.

Kagome pouted a bit and looked him over, "I don't see why you would go to all that trouble when you know you're the only one I can talk to. I think I'm getting cabin fever all cramped in here."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Clearly you've never had the privilege of hearing yourself sleep, if you have to question my deliberate evasion."

"Hear myself sleep…? Is that even possible," she gave a condescending snort of her own. She smirked when she saw Sesshoumaru scowl and gave a snide heave of her shoulders, "Besides, I can't be that bad…what did I do? Breathe too loudly? Or have I suddenly taken up snoring?"

Sesshoumaru scowl did not dislodge itself from his handsome features, "No…you aren't bad, my apologies." Kagome was about to let a victorious smile grace her lips, until he continued. "Atrocious is a better suiting word," he burred out. "You wail like a banshee. Snoring would be heaven compared to the bawling that have taken over my nights."

Kagome lost her haughty attitude and her face took on a look of alarm, "What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed and she turned away from him, "No. Don't answer that. Perhaps in addition to being blind, you're going senile. I don't cry in my sleep…"

Sesshoumaru moved to where his desk was and pulled out his chair before taking a seat. He leaned forward in the chair, "I'm curious…Which is it that hurts more? Your failed acting career or your father's death."

Brown eyes widened and her head snapped back in his direction, "W-what?"

"If I had to guess, I would assume that it was your acting career. You appear too self-absorbed to care at all about any other person's existence but your own." He propped an elbow on his knee and leaned his chin into his palm. A small smile was teasing his lips, "It seems even feasible, that your career was failed from the start, and no matter who your grandmother had been, you had no natural talent of your own. So you quickly used your father's passing as a shield for you to disappear behind. No you didn't leave due to any fault of your own. You were too _crushed _that he died, right?"

Abruptly Sesshoumaru felt something connect harshly with his cheek. His hand rose slowly and touched the area.

He had been slapped….?

A thin arm was still extended from when she struck him. Her hand shook with rage. "How dare you! What do you even know? You weren't even there!" Kagome ground out angrily. She slunk to the ground and hugged her knees, "H-how could you even begin to know…?"

Kagome had risen from the bed and slapped him.

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed. His cheek was still ablaze from the contact.

He had undoubtedly felt that…But how?

Sesshoumaru for the first time in awhile, had a craving for his sight.

The girl in his room was not supposed to be a corporeal being…and yet he had without a doubt had felt her.

It made him have a slight yearning to see what he was dealing with so he could possible get an answer to that.

"How is it that you were able to hit me?" He proposed out loud.

Kagome did not leave her position, "I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. I don't want to hear your voice right now."

Sesshoumaru sneered, "It is alright for you to mock my _handicap_ and yet if I verbally retaliate then suddenly we have ourselves a double standard. That's almost humorous."

"My father—"

"Is a sensitive subject for you, I assume. As was this accident. Yet you bring it up anytime you feel the least bit vulnerable around me, with the knowledge that it's a taboo subject."

Kagome hugged herself tighter under the accusation. "… I do do that, don't I?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly dropped the cool tone, and in a velvet murmur, he questioned, "What happened with your father?"

Kagome looked up at him…

No one had really brought him up after he died.

So sometimes he was hard to remember…

But now, it was a recollection, so vivid and committed to memory….

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The year Kagome's grandmother died, she had been five years old. Sasura Higurashi, age seventy, a recently retired operatic soloist and actor who had made the dramatic genre her own. She had retired at the age of fifty five, only performing during charity productions and the like.

She visited her son's family as much as she could every year, and although Kagome had never seen the woman act in person, she could tell that everything about the woman was agreeably mystifying.

She had a very theatrical dress. Her hair was thick and fell slightly below her shoulders. The once raven locks were a powdery color, in the days when Kagome had seen her. She had grown out her bangs so that they touched her cheeks and always parted her hair in the center.

She dressed always in something colorful and had a love for feathers and make up.

So when the woman passed away, it was actually Kagome who unconsciously desired to keep the woman's memory alive.

"Tell me a story about grandma, Pa-chan."

And every night for a month he told her a different story, enthusiastically recounting his mother's accomplishments.

"Do you think I could ever be like grandma was?"

"I believe you could be anything you want Kagome…But grandma sacrificed a lot to get where she did…"

_And I'm not sure if you could do it._

Hadn't that been what he was thinking?

And that thought struck Kagome hard.

"If I try as hard…and I could make sacrifices…I just want to make you smile like you do when you talk about grandma."

He had laughed then and hugged her, murmuring softly to himself how ridiculous that was.

And after a week and coaxing both parents, her father transferred her to an art's school. He enrolled her in different theatrical and visual art based weekend classes, hoping she would find an interest of her own.

"Kagome-chan what do you love doing the most?" He decided to ask her one day.

And he was surprised to hear, "Acting…I love it! I never knew what it was until my class with Himori-sensei and it was amazing, Pa-chan!"

She hated singing, unlike his mother, and was more for into slice-of-life, realistic acting, which was the exact opposite of Sasura's forte.

Ryuu let out a sigh and patted his daughter's head. "So you and Sasura will be distinguishable after all," he mused.

_Why did he sound so disappointed? _

_Did she need to try harder to become like her grandmother? _And so for the next four years she did. And to some degree, it had paid off. She was commercially recognized.

_But…She had assumed that something her father had never meant for her to think._

_She had misunderstood the entire time. _

_When she had asked, "Do you think I could ever be like grandma was?"_

"_I believe you could be anything you want Kagome…But grandma sacrificed a lot to get where she did…"_

_The undertone to his answer was… "And I don't want to see you lose your childhood like she did. I know that was something she regretted and I never want that to happen with you…"_

_And he never felt disappointment…not when it came to his family…He never could or _would_ have said that his children or wife had ever caused him discontent. He loved them all differently and uniquely at the same time. That was the reason he had called her notion ridiculous. What Kagome hadn't noticed was that he smiled differently for each of his loved ones. She never would that smile aimed at her because he was too busy casting her the smile that always graced his face when he was with her…_

_When he said, "So you and Sasura will be distinguishable after all…"_

_He felt pure relief. I want people to recognize my Kagome-chan for the wonder that _she_ is. Mother was mother and Kagome is Kagome. There should be no overlap. _

There were a lot of misunderstandings in their relationship.

Although Kagome knew that he loved her, and that he had moments where he was proud of her, she although felt as if she were secretly disappointing him.

Kagome had researched everything she could about her grandmother. What movies or plays she had been in, what she liked to sing…things her father never told her.

And she eventually had the chance to prove herself against her grandmother, by auditioning for the same play Sasora had been in when she was her age.

They were doing a modern remake of it and she auditioned and waited with baited breath for the results.

The night before her father had died, they found out that she had been rejected from the lead role she had auditioned for.

Kagome pleaded with her father to call to see if there was a mistake and he had complied. Mrs. Higurashi had assured her that there was probably a good reason for the rejection and not to take it to heart.

But that had been impossible.

Souta started crying upstairs just as Mr. Higurashi was able to find someone to speak to.

Kagome instantaneously volunteered to see what was troubling the young boy. She had been too nervous to stay in the room so she had needed a distraction.

But when she came down almost ten minutes later she heard the slamming down of their house phone and her father yelling.

He fumed. "Is he trying to shame our entire family? That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about." With a grumble he added, "Mother would roll over in her grave several times over if she knew something like this happened!"

Kagome felt her world shatter…Had he really wanted her to get that role?

Was he this _livid_ that she hadn't?

She rushed back upstairs… How could she face him now?!

_Mrs. Higurashi tried to quiet her husband, "Dear, calm down…Kagome could be down any moment and I don't want you scaring her by yelling."_

_Ryuu scowled, "It's hard to be calm when that man keeps calling me with threats to spread to the press that I was Sasora's illegitimate child."_

_After he finished with the call to the Auditioning Studios, he had almost a second later received another call._

_This one though had not been as positive as the other._

_Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around him, "Please don't let that upset you…That story won't hold that much water. You would not show up as having any relation to Sasora-san were they to do a blood test, and there are records that show you were lawfully adopted."_

"_That type of blackmail is disgusting! It's the fact that he's trying to disgrace a woman that I truly considered a mother…She had enough pain and turmoil while she was living, I wish she could at least just rest in her afterlife!"_

_His wife planted a kiss on his cheeks, "The fact that she knew she had such a devoted son lets her rest peacefully, Ryuu. She were more than she could have asked for and she knew it! Now hurry up and tell Kagome the good news about the role. She seemed so sad, she definitely needs to know the truth."_

_Ryuu smiled and started to leave…_

_Right…Kagome without doubt deserved to know…He was not disappointed that she got denied. He was actually glad she had been, because he realized people would have easily made the connection and automatically assumed she got the role, solely because of Sasora._

_And he was too prideful of his little girl to let that happen._

_The producer knew that too. He personally had known Sasora and he said she would have wanted her granddaughter to branch away from the angst filled character roles and dramatic plots she undertook. He rejected her out of respect for his late friend, not because she was under-qualified. _

"_In fact…" the man had said, "from a professional outlook, I'm pretty pissed at myself for letting her go. She would have been perfect…"_

_Yes. Kagome definitely needed to hear that._

_But he never made it out the door…_

_Ryuu suffered from a chronic heart condition. The built up stress from worrying about the disquieting slander threats had caused him to have a stroke._

He was hospitalized that night for the stroke and suffered from a fatal heart attack the next day.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"It was my fault he died… I locked myself in my room afterward and for a few weeks, just memorized my grandmother. I watched everything she had been in that I could find and studied her character."

She had stopped hugging her knees at some point during her story telling. They had fallen over limply and lay across the ground. Her arms had continued to hugs her torso, though.

"I felt like I couldn't get rid of my guilt, until I was perfectly like my grandmother when she was on stage. And then I left to live with my mother's aunt and started my career anew, basically as my grandmother's theater clone."

She laughed wryly. "But that didn't matter in the states, since no one I knew, knew anything about Japanese acting icons."

"It's almost funny, but if my grandmother never existence…or if she had never touched the stage, right now I wouldn't have a personality. I can't even remember not being that woman's shadow…"

She stood abruptly and dusted herself off, "What of you? It's only fair to ask the same question back at you. How did you lose your sight?"

There was a moment of stretched silence, before Sesshoumaru answered, "Car collision. A drunk driver hit our car hard enough to spiral it off the road and apparently when an airbag deploys, the compartment flings off which enough force to cause blindness. If it's faulty enough to hit a person that is."

Kagome returned to the bed and took a seat. "Was your attitude before or after the accident?"

There was a scoff, "A demeanor such as this would take years of development…"

Kagome suddenly laughed, feeling lighter than she had in awhile.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

That afternoon after lunch, Sesshoumaru requested that Inuyasha do him a favor. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, "A favor…uh, sure. I guess I don't mind. What's up?"

"I want you to rent out a few movies."

Inuyasha awkwardly shifted his weight onto his right foot and gave Sesshoumaru a searching glance as he pursed his lips in thought. Now how was he supposed to respond to this…?

Did Sesshoumaru forget what movies were? Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but immediately snapped it close at once.

After a moment he merely said, "Sure. What did you need?"

Sesshoumaru handed him a few bills, "As many films as they have on Sasora Higurashi."

Inuyasha took the money, surprised to find fifty dollars there in twenties and a ten. However, decided not to question his brother. Perhaps he was doing it for Rin or something.

Sesshoumaru never did anything if there wasn't a reason behind it, so he decided to just go with it.

Besides, he could ask the younger girl later. She was currently doing her homework at the moment. Without another word, Inuyasha left to do what had been requested of him.

It had taken him half an hour to get to the rental store, get all twenty films and return. He found his brother waiting on the couch with Rin and his questions all slipped out of mind.

Inuyasha handed two bags over to his sister with a grin, "Have fun with those. Apparently some aren't even in color. They were just recently re-released as DVDs."

Rin grimaced, "Black and white? Then I'll really need popcorn. Want to watch them with us Inuyasha?"

She grabbed his arm in a way that said, 'you're joining us whether you like it or not.'

Inuyasha gave her a defeated look, "As if I could say no when you have my arm under lock down…"

Rin cheered, "Come on! Let's hurry and make the three of us some popcorn."

Keys, who had been napping in the corner, since he had been up last night with Sesshoumaru, picked up on the excitement and bounded up to his master and nipped at his pants.

Sesshoumaru absent-mindedly pet the dog.

His mind was stuck on the story he heard earlier as his siblings returned with two large bowls of popcorn and three bottles of water.

As Rin set up the first DVD, he had to wonder what exactly he was looking to prove. Inuyasha read the summary out loud, trying to appear nonchalant, but Sesshoumaru immediately knew he was doing it for his benefit.

It was a movie about young woman who falls in love with the son of the woman her father was about to marry. The storyline basically follows the main character, Sasura, and the man that although she had no blood relation to, she cannot be with.

But he was not interested in the plot. Through out the entire movie he did nothing but pay attention to Sasura, and it was like hearing Kagome speaking.

Granted the woman in the movie spoke slightly noticeable but undeterminable regional accent, the similarities between the two were hard to ignore.

It made him wonder… who then was she suppressing underneath the guise of Sasura Higurashi?

It made him curious to see the real Kagome Higurashi…not that shadow she had devised out of her inferiority complex, but the person beneath.

He leaned back into the couch and let the rest of the movie wash over him.

Yes. He was very so curious…

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** Woo! This was over four thousand, five hundred words! I am very proud of my self for that lol. That was the objective (well, 4k was technically the goal) I sent out for each chapter that I dished out today so I'm glad I got this one to meet it.

Okay so the italicized stuff later in the chapter was all the stuff Kagome didn't get. The stuff that really happened back then, but she misunderstood. Which is pretty sad, since she's so messed up because of those misconceptions….

But at least things are kinda progressing between her and Sesshoumaru….in a way. He's not avoiding anymore her at least lol…

Well see you guys in the next chapter!

R&**R**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.** Yes it's been forever. But I've been borderline depressed (which kinda isn't a new excuse anymore when I stop updating). But deal for now because epiphany number two came for this story. I figured out how to end this! The first epiphany was directed towards Simply Business, but I've once again temporarily hit a brick wall with that just for Chapter 26. Somewhat… Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Kagome is high school age to clear up any confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**My Bitter Romance **

_Chapter Eight_

-

(Tsuki)

It was hard to know where she was when she wasn't there in that room of his. She only could remember the times when she was in there.

It was as if she existed only in that room and that thought made her shudder.

Could she fall out of existence?

A grim smile set onto her face. But then again…it wasn't as if she truly had an existence of her own to begin with.

"Who is Kagome Higurashi?" She questioned slowly and in a mockingly incredulous voice, she responded, "That third-rate actress? Why do you even care?"

Could she say she ever existed?

No… she couldn't.

"I wish I had never been born." Subjected to this life of torment. Most of it was self-afflicted—she knew that very well. And, she hated it. Kagome looked up. "End it…"

And when she looked down, her translucent form became less and less visible. She could feel herself slipping away and it felt relaxing. It was comforting even…

She smiled.

But just as it felt as if she were almost gone, she heard a barrage cursing.

Angry and raw, the voice was clearly that of a young male.

Kagome stood with raised brows, "But not Sesshoumaru?" The question hung softly in the air. It had a slightly alarmed undertone to it.

She was hearing someone other than Sesshoumaru?

Her form ceased its transparency and began gaining substance. She took no notice though. Kagome took a step forward. Who was she hearing, if not Sesshoumaru?

Another step.

Another step.

And finally a third brought her to the door.

Would she even be able to go through it? She had tried before to no avail but perhaps…Maybe now.

Her hand slowly and gingerly crept towards the doorknob.

She had a feeling that she had tensed up at that moment and closed her eyes, but the next thing she knew, she was in a familiar hallway that she had been in once before.

She had left Sesshoumaru room…

But now what?

As if in answer, Kagome found herself being pulled towards another room across from where she exited. In the back of her mind, she had it labeled as a guest room.

"What could possibly be in here?" Again she almost instantaneously received an answer. A yawning man exited the room, his short hair tousled and his eyes half open.

He took one look at her and rubbed the back of head with a face splitting yawn, "G'morning."

With that he walked past her, throwing a towel over his shoulder, leaving the girl awe-struck.

"He just saw me?"

She heard the slam of what she could only assume was the bathroom door and a few moments afterwards, there was a rush of water.

Abruptly, after a minute or so the water cut off and there was the sound of cursing. It wasn't the same tone as before, but it was the same voice.

"So he's the one I heard," she drawled slowly. He had to be. He had a very distinguishable voice. It was slightly gruff and emotional and laced with arrogance. In a way, though, that arrogance was so very different from what was heard in Sesshoumaru's.

The door of the bathroom was thrown opened and Kagome turned about to meet a towel clad, dripping, and apparently awake male.

"Oi! Who are you?"

Kagome scoffed and drawled, "I could ask the same question of you…"

"I live here! If anyone has to answer it's you! What the hell are you doing in this house?"

She shrugged and murmured loftily, "Your guess is as good as mine." She knew the response would undoubtedly set the hothead off, however, she wasn't quite willing to divulge her state of being to a perfect stranger.

"I may not look like it right now, kid, but I just so happen to be a cop." He bent the truth slightly, hoping though that she would be intimidated by his ex-profession. 'Temporary ex-profession,' he mentally corrected himself and continued in his no-nonsense tone. "If you really were looking to head to juvie for breaking and entering, then you've found right house."

Kagome raised a brow and gave a snorting laugh, "Why do I get the feeling that you're bluffing?" She stared at him and held out her hands in challenge, "Will you truly arrest me, officer?"

The male growled and reached for her arm, "Come with me!" His eyes widened in alarm as his hand smoothly slid through the space her arm occupied.

Kagome shuddered and grabbed her wrist, "On second thought….Hands to yourself, if you'd please. I hate that feeling."

He began sputtering and looked as if he were going to have a stroke. Kagome sighed, "Calm down."

"You're a ghost!"

"We prefer the living impaired. It's more politically correct," she quipped despite the fact that he had slunk against the wall and started completely ignoring her in favor of murmuring, "Are you shitting me?"

Something finally clicked, and Kagome kneeled down and looked up at his face, "Wait….I know you. You must be the other brother. The one from the picture in the living room. What's your name, onii-chan," she asked, grinning.

"Inuyasha," he responded after awhile, "Do…you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name, Inuyasha. I'm Kagome Higurashi. A pleasure to meet you."

"The chick from the news? So you are a fucking ghost! _Fuck_!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed and a frown crept onto her features, "The news?"

Inuyasha moved away from her, "I need a drink," he murmured and headed back to the bathroom.

Kagome stomped her foot, "And where exactly are you going? I'm not a ghost, for your information! Apparently, I'm still alive somewhere," she said in a haughty tone. But Inuyasha continued his dazed murmuring.

"She croaked and now she's in this house. Maybe it's karma…I bet it was Sesshoumaru's fault. That guy has awful karma." The rest of his murmurings were lost as he closed the door.

Kagome looked at the closed object that he had disappeared behind and looked incredulously at it.

"I am not a ghost damnit!"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Where was Sesshoumaru when she needed him? She scrunched up her face. Well she didn't exactly _need_ him.

That was terrible wording. She shuddered at the thought of needing someone almost as emotionally disturbed than her.

Where was Sesshoumaru when she wanted to actually see his obnoxious face?

Even that was off.

She didn't truly _want_ that either.

The girl let out a sigh.

The _circumstances_ called for his appearance to straighten up her confusion. She smiled contently. Yes. That was better.

It left out talk of needing or wanting or even…God forbid…dependency. She shuddered.

But still, Sesshoumaru never arrived.

Kagome was left waiting outside for a good half hour for the other brother to exit the bathroom. She stood up, frustrated, "Hey! What are you doing in there? Did you drown?"

A voice called out, "I'm not coming out until you leave this hallway! Do me a favor and call an exorcist for yourself!" She heard some rather unfavorable grumbling that she promptly chose to ignore.

With a sigh she resigned herself to her previous position.

Five minutes later Kagome could hear an incredulous inquiry of, "Did that thing actually take my advice?"

The raven haired girl fumed and murmured, "Thing? I've been reduced to a thing? This little vacation of my mine is doing wonders for my self esteem."

There was a shuffle of movement and the door soon opened. Inuyasha, clad in the clothes he had walked into the bathroom with, exited the room finally and stepped into the hallway. Lucky for her, he took simple fugitive glances left and right simply at eye level. Apparently he had not expected her to be seated a mere twelve inches away from him on the ground.

Kagome quietly slipped in front of the door way and stood, "No more waiting games, alright? Can you just let me explain the situation?"

Inuyasha started at the sound of her voice and Kagome quickly murmured, "I haven't died yet, as far as I know." 'I hope I would be the first to know of my own death after all.'

The short haired male rubbed his eyes, "I haven't had my coffee yet, and I'm still in my pajamas—say what you want to say because right now I am no mood to deal with this."

Kagome scoffed. As if she was? That had been a long time, those thirty minutes in front of the bathroom. If that wasn't enough to irritate a person, what was? "Like I said," she continued curtly, "I'm not dead. I'm just not…completely alive." She waved her hand dismissively as soon as the words left her mouth, "Or rather… I'm here but, I'm also…physically somewhere else?" She gave a frustrated groan, "I'm something—just not dead."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, in what Kagome assumed to be relief and nodded slowly, prompting Kagome to continue. "I met your siblings a few days before the accident and I was with Rin when I collapsed." In an after thought Kagome supplied, "I have asthma. I just don't carry my inhaler around since I usually avoid most things athletic anyway. Not the best of ideas, but whatever."

The man before her looked her over and murmured to himself, "And you're also the granddaughter of that woman we watched last night…" Kagome did not even bother asking she merely nodded. He frowned and narrowed his eyes in thought, "You…Can Sesshoumaru see—" Inuyasha winced, "Well, can he hear you?"

Kagome nodded once again and after a brief span a silence, she said, "I thought he was the only one until today. He and his dog were the only ones able to know that I was in this house. Rin is constantly in and out of Sesshoumaru's room sometimes when I'm there, but to her, I'm invisible."

"And you are able to go throughout this house as you wish?" If she answered yes, Inuyasha was almost certain that he would suck up his grievances and head back to his force.

But the girl hesitated before shaking her head, "This is the first time that I have been able to leave. I heard a voice and I followed it." It was her turn to look over the male with an intense scrutiny. "It led me to you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sputtered, "What for?! I hadn't even known about you until I heard about you on the news! And even then, I only took note 'cause it was the same school Rin goes to."

Brown eyes suddenly flashed, "Of course," she sneered, "people overlook me when I enter the news. I'm not as great as that woman, after all! I couldn't even land the same damn roles as her!"

"Calm down! That wasn't what I was saying at all!"

She brought her hands up to her face and ran them through her hair, "I hate her so much sometimes…"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. Hesitantly he asked, "For what?"

"I don't even know anymore." She rubbed her brows fiercely. "I can't even blame any of this on her. I can't blame _me_ on her."

After all, she had really started it all. If anyone was to blame, it was simply her.

She couldn't even blame her father really.

Inuyasha suddenly looked at her. The girl seemed so pitiful and worn. Angry and frustrated and self-loathing. When he had first seen her, he had not really paid attention to her face. He had not been really awake then and the second time, he had admittedly been too afraid to truly look at her.

She was young, Rin's age, like she had suggested. She didn't have extravagant features, yet she wasn't plain, either. She stood out in a person's mind. There was something about her that was simply…incomprehensibly attractive, yet the fierceness of her stature, the hostility latent in her form—all kept people at a distance. If that wasn't enough, her tone was either detached or sarcastic.

Inuyasha decided to change the subject. He was at a loss for how to handle the situation. Sesshoumaru was the one who had studied and probably understood human behavior. Not he. Anything he said wasn't guaranteed to help this girl. He awkwardly stood in front of her, as he asked, in a somewhat gruff tone, "So you talk to Sesshoumaru?"

The girl's demeanor instantly changed. She let out a humorless scoff, "You can't really call it that. I would dub it a battle of verbal aggression."

Inuyasha raised his brows. "That does sound a little more characteristic of Sesshoumaru, yeah, but I that wasn't what I meant."

Kagome blinked, "Then you and I must have different definitions of talking, I guess."

The man rolled his eyes, "I'm making the assumption that you know about what Sesshoumaru specialize before the accident, and I'm asking if Sesshoumaru's helping through what ever mental—"

Kagome gave him an incredulous look, "And I believe this is where we should end this wonderful little conversation of _ours_. I haven't gone to that prick for help and he hasn't gone out of his way to help me—Exactly how I prefer it!"

A part of her ignored that talk they had earlier.

She wanted to forget that.

Inuyasha shook his head, "You're obviously miserable… It certainly wouldn't kill you to talk to the guy!" He froze and blushed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I hope you weren't being funny, nii-chan," she scowled, humorlessly.

"Listen, Kagome—"

"No…" she interrupted calmly as she stared at him through narrowed eyes, "I don't think I want to listen to a hypocrite." Before he could make retort she pointed an accusing finger at him, "You talk about misery and getting help and talking to people, but what about you? The only reason I came out here was because I heard someone bitching and moaning about something! Lo and behold, who did I find, Inuyasha?"

The man frowned, "I think I would remember 'bitching and moaning,' as you said, kid. If I was loud enough to wake you from the grave, then I should have some memory of it!"

"I haven't died yet, so stop acting as if I have…"

"Please!" Inuyasha scoffed. He coldly sneered, "Judging from how your career's ended up as you might as well be... Main characters don't get cut from their own dramas for no reason…"

Brown eyes widened and Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

He immediately turned apologetic, "I guess that was a bit harsh."

"The truth usually is, I suppose." Kagome turned around and without another backward glance, she abruptly disappeared, leaving Inuyasha alone to reel in his guilt.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

The house returned to its normal level of activity with the arrival of Rin and Sesshoumaru almost an hour after the confrontation in the hallway had occurred.

The brunette took off her light jacket and draped it across the couch as she entered the living room. Under the garment was a set of casual clothes, indicating that though a weekday morning, she had not gone to school. Sesshoumaru, simply clothed in a sweater and rich toned slacks, was quick to disconnect the rod leash that had connected hjim to Keys once inside.

Both had just returned from Sesshoumaru's doctor, an old acquaintance of the family and mentor to the male when he had been in early stages of practicing. Rin smiled a bit tightly, though Sesshoumaru could not even witness her visual attempt at cheer. She dropped the façade after a moment since it clearly seemed to be tailoring more to her than to whom she intended it. "So we'll receive word sometime next month on whether or not you're operable, I guess."

She gingerly placed a hand on his arm, "Well now, why don't you rest a bit, you've seemed a bit tired lately."

'Thanks to whom, I wonder,' her brother thought sarcastically. To Rin, though Sesshoumaru just nodded and went to retire upstairs.

"Lunch is in an hour," he heard Rin call as he and Key ascended the stairs to the second floor. Once there, they were bombarded immediately by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had changed and showered after that morning's meeting with Kagome since he figured that she wouldn't be showing her face to him anytime soon.

In a hurried whisper he told Sesshoumaru, "I have a huge problem…"

Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of annoyance. He actually had been looking forward to a brief bout of rest, "Should I be surprised?"

"Leave the sarcasm until after I explain, Sesshoumaru." Without waiting for confirmation of his fervent request, he spewed at a rapid pace, "I met Kagome."

Oddly, Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of alarm as his first reaction, "And?" He questioned sharply.

Hundreds of questions as to 'why' and 'how' swirled through his head, but the fact that Inuyasha said that there was a problem, stuck out.

"Come to my room, and I'll explain everything."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "We'll go to my room, it is further from Rin's and it would be best not to worry her." After all, as far as Rin concerned, Kagome was in a hospital miles away. Mention of the girl in range of Rin's hearing undoubtedly would not go over too well.

Inuyasha nodded after a bit of hesitation and followed Sesshoumaru into his room. The plain, no nonsense format of the bedroom never ceased to amuse him when he lived there.

Now…it seemed saddening to him.

He had not been in here since before the accident and it was more sterile than ever. Cold and lifeless…

No more medical books…

He shook his head and returned to the more important matter at hand and immediately dove into a recollection of what happened in the hall, "I don't know what to do—I shouldn't have snapped at her." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean—"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Clearly you did."

Inuyasha grimaced, "I just lost my temper. She's not a bad kid." He rubbed his head and thought of how to phrase his next statement. "But she isn't doing so well, though."

"What had made you so defensive, Inuyasha?" His brother started at the question though Sesshoumaru took no note. The eldest continued in way of a brief explanation, "You were quite vague when you mentioned the instigating comment."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, "She just said something I didn't like. She called me a hypocrite!"

Sesshoumaru drawled, "And that was enough for you to tell her to kill herself? She called you a hypocrite?" He snorted, "Impressive temper, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rubbed his brow and ground out, "I did not tell her to kill herself. What I said was wrong, but she…"

He rubbed his head. "She acts like she knows me and coming from someone I've never met before, it just bothered me."

Sesshoumaru moved away from his younger sibling and sat upon his bed. Again he inquired, "And what does she know about you that makes you so defensive?" He propped an elbow on his thigh and leaned his head upon it.

Had he had sight, Inuyasha was certain that his eyes would be piercing his.

Inuyasha sat down on the floor to avoid the eerie gaze he knew he was not receiving but would have sworn that he was.

"It's nothing," the silver haired boy murmured.

"It's an insult to my IQ that you could even consider telling such a boldfaced lie."

Inuyasha shrugged and sputtered incredulously. "We've never really been close, Sesshoumaru. Forgive me if I can't sit here gush all my secrets. We're just not hair-braiding, pillow fight having, sibling material." The last sentence came out with a grumbled and bitter tone.

"I actually find it somewhat amusing that you believe that I am prone to emotional relationships."

"You and Rin have a decently healthy relationsh—"

"As could be said for Rin and the entirety of this planet," Sesshoumaru impatiently interrupted. "Rin 'befriended' Kagome and I'm sure that needs no explanation."

Inuyasha flushed. "All I'm saying is that talking to you isn't always that easy… I mean, for started, Sesshoumaru, you don't even like me."

Sesshoumaru let a wry smile creep onto his face, "You know me so very well," he said sarcastically.

His younger brother grumbled, "Don't do that, Sesshoumaru. After all these years, yeah, I know you." He ran a hand through his short locks. "I know that I've never been your favorite person when it comes to this family." He looked up as if to defiantly meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. "And I know how hard you find this whole thing is for you… I won't lie and feign to say I understand how you feel. How _it_ feels." His hand awkwardly dove through short platinum hair once again. "But I know this can't be easy for someone so used to control… independence—for _you_."

Sesshoumaru had long since gone tense. Something about the words spewing from the young man before him unnerved him.

"So why would I want to make that worse? You don't like showing your weaknesses to people, let along those you don't like." Inuyasha scoffed and his tone turned a bit harsh, "I'd just be some stupid kid that you'd have to look after. Besides, your siblings aren't really known for bringing you luck, huh?"

The object of his outburst suddenly spoke, and his tone was terse and severe. "How arrogant of you, Inuyasha. That is certainly something that hasn't changed. To say that I feel insulted would be an understatement. The emotions I feel towards my accident have never interfered with my existing image of this household. I blame no one save for the man behind the wheel of the other car."

The older brother stood briskly and made his way to the door. Inuyasha stayed seated, so on his way out Sesshoumaru said in a low tone, "If you were unwelcome in my home, would not the proper solution be to change my locks?"

Inuyasha face flushed a bit as his older sibling closed the door behind him and unless his ears were deceiving him, he heard, "What you think to be 'affection' comes in all different forms, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha hurriedly rose and rushed out the door. In a slightly desperate tone, he called, "Sesshoumaru!"

He saw Sesshoumaru stop moving. "You were always the perfect son—you raised Rin and me when our parents' careers were the more important than quality time with their kids. Don't get me wrong, I kinda hated you a little though because you were so perfect and I thought I'd never compare. Plus you were an emotional brick wall, even when you were barely out of junior high."

Sesshoumaru turned slightly. There was no look of annoyance and in a tone that was not unkind he questioned, "What is your point, Inuyasha?"

"Still, all I've ever wanted was your approval, you know…" His cheeks again flamed red. "Kagome said she heard me, and I quote, 'bitching and moaning.'" He ran a hand through his hair. "I think I dreamt about my feelings about confronting you about living here permanently." Inuyasha blinked and ran over the last sentence in his head to make sure he explained it right, before nodding vigorously. "I think I'm afraid of what you'll say to that or that you'd finally admit that I was never part of what you considered to be your family." He shrugged his shoulders. "I was afraid that she somehow _knew_ what I was afraid of and would tell you."

Sesshoumaru let out a snort and said, with a tone of amusement, "I expect you to have a job by tomorrow morning and assist Rin with dinner. If done you are welcomed to stay in my home, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and asked embarrassedly, "Does this make us friends?"

Blanked amber eyes would undoubtedly rolled heavenward in this situation. "If you'd like."

"What do we do now…. Should I like hug you or something?"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and Inuyasha flushed, "Right….I'll go work on getting that job now…"

Inuyasha turned to go down the stairs.

Sesshoumaru suddenly heard himself asking, "The girl…what does she look like?"

To his chagrined, he felt himself becoming a little irritated that he was not able to see this Kagome. Rin of course knew what she looked like, but now Inuyasha? A part of him teased him with dubbing it a textbook definition of jealousy.

He shut off the inner ramblings, though by parrying that it was a mild curiosity.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, "It's hard to describe her. She looks Japanese, but she's tanner, I guess from her time overseas. And her eyes are blue so I'd also guess that she mixed with some other nationality. All in all, the kid's the type of person that has the potential to be… gorgeous… The way she is now, though, just holds her back."

Sesshoumaru took in that information as Inuyasha descended the stairway.

Secretly he knew the answer to why she had been placed in his home.

It was no coincidence really.

He sighed.

It truly was no coincidence.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"Have you seen her yet, Sesshoumaru?" A wince sounded in the room, followed by muttered curses, "I mean have you heard from her yet?"

Sesshoumaru rolled onto his back and murmured, "When was it ever alright for you to enter this room without permission?"

Inuyasha ignored the response and sat cross-legged in front of Sesshoumaru's bed. He rubbed his brow. "It's been three days already! Do you think her real body is failing?"

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Perhaps I should have simply lied and said I detested your very being." His lips curved up slightly and he muttered, "At this point, though, it would not really be too much of a lie, I suppose."

If it wasn't a pseudo-banshee, then it was an equally pestering, albeit less loud, concerned brother who was itching to deliver some sort of apology to the aforementioned pseudo-banshee.

At the moment he wasn't sure if he preferred waking up to screams or to whispers. 'I suppose, though in Inuyasha's defense, he wakes me up at saner hours.'

The house smelled vividly of pancakes so it was safe to say Rin was up and about to alert her brothers of the breakfast before she left. That being so, he only lost a mere ten minutes of sleep as opposed to several hours.

Inuyasha let out his umpteenth wince of the morning and sighed, "I guess I am going a little overboard with my concern."

Sesshoumaru rose and moved into a sitting position. "I will tell you when she decides to make an appearance. It is unnecessary for you to wake me with such questions."

Inuyasha let out another sigh, "I know you're right, but …I don't know. I guess I just feel guilty."

Keys abruptly burst into the room and started excitedly barking.

Sesshoumaru groaned, "I take it as a sign that the girl has decided to return…."

Inuyasha absentmindedly rubbed Keys ears and sat up straighter as Kagome appeared seated next to Sesshoumaru on the bed.

Inuyasha was shocked to see that she looked worse than she ever three days before. If possible, she was thinner and paler.

She looked at Sesshoumaru who was now sharply aware of her proximity, "Don't underestimate how hard this is for me, Sesshoumaru," she began, "but, will you please help me?"

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

A.N. I'm so very excited to post a chapter. I want to finish this in five-eight chapters. But it won't exceed more than sixteen total chapters. Or at least I hope now. My epiphany though is absolutely amazing, so I am very proud of how this is going to go.

So please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **This is MBR's last week! Whoo! Now that SB is over this was concentration number two. So enjoy this last run.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**My Bitter Romance**

_Chapter Nine_

-

(Tsuki)

_Keys abruptly burst into the room and started excitedly barking._

_Sesshoumaru groaned, "I take it as a sign that the girl has decided to return…."_

_Inuyasha absentmindedly rubbed Keys ears and sat up straighter as Kagome appeared seated next to Sesshoumaru on the bed._

_Inuyasha was shocked to see that she looked worse than she ever three days before. If possible, she was thinner and paler._

_She looked at Sesshoumaru who was now sharply aware of her proximity, "Don't underestimate how hard this is for me, Sesshoumaru," she began, "but, will you please help me?"_

Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who nearly mirrored his own display of surprise. For a moment the short haired blonde feared the response of the older male. After all, Sesshoumaru no longer touched the studies he had loved prior to losing his sight and his psychiatric passions were probably all gone.

He grinned a bit though when Sesshoumaru rubbed his brow in a resigned sort of fashion and gruffly agreed with a simple, "Fine."

Inuyasha stood then and addressed Kagome, "Hey, kid."

Kagome looked up at him with unveiled surprise, "How long have you been there?"

The blonde ignored the question and instead said, "I've been meaning to apologize for the other day. You were right." He smiled again, "G'Luck and see you two later." He looked at a wristwatch, "If I stay any longer I won't have time to have pancakes _and_ be on time for work."

Sesshoumaru muttered something along the lines of a goodbye and rose. To Kagome, he said, "You will remain here. I will return in half an hour." The man moved to rummage through his closet and Kagome gave a small nod.

She was a bit out of it.

It was as if, in the days she had been gone, she had not slept. That was the way she felt now. Sleep deprived and exhausted.

The exhaustion made her uncontrollably docile and the lack of sleep made her unable to process anything. But for some reason, in the depths of whatever kept her conscious, she somehow knew that she was stuck like this and the longer that she stayed…the more permanent it could possible become.

She shuddered in thought as she slunk lower on Sesshoumaru's bed.

As much as it pained her to admit it, she felt comfortable in this house.

She felt comfortable here.

And it bothered her to the furthest extent.

Kagome sucked in a breath and felt her weariness almost melt away. Enveloped by the masculine scent that characterized Sesshoumaru, she felt _better._

Before she knew it time had elapsed and the male had returned. Keys was not present and so it was just her and him.

"How far through this house can you traverse?"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru when he returned. The question of, "Could he help her still hung in the air." She rubbed her temples and nervously swung her feet off the side of the bed, I don't know. I haven't really tried to move around that much after the first day. I couldn't leave your room…even if I tried. What happened before? I didn't know I could do and I haven't seen how far I can go…"

Sesshoumaru took a seat in a chair after he had placed it in a direction he thought was parallel to the bed. "You told me the story of your father and grandmother." Kagome bit down any sarcastic remarks that threatened to surface and she nodded, "I told you everything" she simply confirmed.

Sesshoumaru then inquired, "What else do you feel guilty about?"

There was a pause and Kagome scoffed after a moment, "….There's so much if I really think about it. I don't know where to even begin."

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his seat, "I have time. Begin wherever you feel comfortable."

The raven haired girl pushed back her bangs in frustration, "Don't take that tone with me Sesshoumaru. I asked to talk to you---not some fucking shrink! Don't be so …indulgent… Don't try and make me feel like you're looking down on me. Treat me like you always do."

She snorted at the outburst, "First off, Should I be concerned or insulted that my acting civil raises need for reproach? Secondly—I am not looking down upon you because at the moment, that's physically impossible."

Kagome brought her knees up to her chest. "Just act like you always do."

He massaged the bridged of his nose, "I need you to do some talking, coherently I might add, about what else could possibly be bothering you. There's no other way to ask."

Kagome placed her head in between her knees. "I feel guilty about leaving my family, I feel guilty about how I got my role in Sakura Blossoms, I feel guilty about how it ended there. Sesshoumaru I even feel guilty that I came back here and fought everyone I could. My family, you, your dog, Rin—every fucking person that spoke to me…" she groaned, "There's just so fucking much…."

"Talk about Sakura Blossoms. How did you get the role?"

"I got it by default. None of the other girls ended up auditioning. I sent nasty threats to my two other girls who wanted my role. I typed notes, mailed then using a fake address and when the date came for the audition, they never showed. The woman in charge is a no-nonsense bitch and refused to reschedule for them so I got the role by default" she repeated hollowly. "I had…" she scoffed, "I_ have _no confidence in any of my acting abilities. I didn't think I was good enough to get chosen out of a group. Hell I didn't even go for an actual lead character." She laughed scornfully. "Pathetic right?"

"Why do you feel the need to berate yourself at every turn? That is perhaps the only pathetic thing I see now. It's that foolish self loathing that gets you nowhere. It's _pathetic_ that you haven't yet realized that."

Kagome looked up at him, "It's hard not to hate everything from the way I am to the things I do. Do you know how I lost my job?" She didn't wait for a response. "The cast basically voted me off. If I wasn't in a scene I bitched and complained about the people on set of it I wasn't doing that then I messed with people. I said awful things to just about everyone I had to work with and seeing the director so _smug_ when she said she was letting me go… It was like the worst, 'you deserve this' laced look that I've ever received.

"Who received the brunt of your comments?"

"The three that got more screen time than I did: Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and this girl named Yura. And I guess the director too… But then again everyone talked shit about our director, so I think it's safe to say that she's universally considered a bad person. But Yura was the lead role I was too chicken to try out for but wanted. Bankotsu stood up for Jakotsu once when I was being particularly horrible who in addition to being a huge gossip, always upstaged me whenever we were on set together. Jakotsu and I were almost friends at the beginning though until I told him that I quite possibly like Bankotsu. Jakotsu took that and ran with it until everyone knew—which I guess really made my onstage hostility noticeable from then on. That and the fact that I outed Jakotsu in revenge."

She sighed, "I feel like I've been playing a role for so long that I don't even know how to be a protagonist in my own life."

Sesshoumaru snorted in agreement, "You certainly are a mess."

Kagome laughed after a moment, "Just a little…"

His face suddenly looked serious, "I can't help you with anything. My advice for you though is simply to wake up. There's nothing neither of us can do for you in this state. You need to confront your problems—not run away from them. By being here, that's all you're doing. You'll never find what you're looking for if you don't make the effort."

Kagome stopped smiling, "That's it?"

Telling her to do something that she couldn't control?

Did he think she was here by choice?

Kagome blinked rapidly, flustered, and unable to breath without taking sharp, ragged breaths.

"You won't appease anything if only two people are aware of your desire to repent. You need to wake up."

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Time seemed indiscernible from then on. She felt as if it was shifting beneath her at a rate that she would never be able to control.

And then suddenly she was in Rin's room.

She could probably go for centuries and not forget that girl's room.

It felt like a bedroom should.

Kagome sat on the bed looking around. Everything from the comforter set to the colorful rugs on the tatami flooring exuded cheer and love.

It was a stuffed animal and medical book filled sanctuary…

A small smile drifted onto her face and she thought of perhaps the only happy moment she had had since she started her mimicry.

It had been that day…

Unexpectedly the door burst open and out of instinct, Kagome rolled onto the floor out of sight.

She had almost risen, feeling absurdly silly for her actions, when she heard two voices she hadn't expected to hear ever again.

Sango and Mirouku.

The brunette was saying as she stepped into the room, "Thank you for going with us to see Kagome. They didn't publicize where she was checked it so we would still be searching hospitals if it wasn't for you."

From the tone of Rin's squeak, Kagome was certain Mirouku had grabbed her hand and in some way invaded her personal space. "You've been too kind, Ri—Ouch! Sango," he murmured in a pained tone to the sound of Sango assaulting his skull.

The girl cleared her throat, "It was really nice of you to invite us back here. It makes me feel better talking to someone else who knew her a little."

Mirouku's antics sobered, "Agreed. There are so many idiots bullshitting having spent time with her just for TV time, that it's sickening!"

Rin took a seat on her bed and Kagome for some off reason, felt her body…

She could feel her heart fluttering; she could feel her cheeks warming up in embarrassment at getting caught in a conversation about her.

Kagome had never really heard anyone talk about her, indirectly to her. Beneath her callous, there was _apprehension_ about that ever occurring.

She tensed and waited for the condemning she knew she deserved.

But they spoke of her only in a positive light.

The only jokes made about her were about how Sango had hoped Kagome would have put Mirouku in his place 'by now.'

Kagome zoned out from their conversation and their laughter to wonder how long she had been in this self-destructive limbo.

She sucked in a breath and let it out and before she knew it, Sango and Mirouku had left. Rin was the only person she heard in the room.

And she was crying. "I can't tell him… I can't do this to him…"

Kagome finally rose from the floor and joined Rin on the bed. There were no sounds from her movements and the raven haired girl had to wonder if Rin would even be able to see her.

The other girl was holding a letter tightly to her chest.

The raven haired girl breathed deeply and after a moment said, "Please don't scream."

The browned haired girl, actually complied somewhat. She shrieked instead at the sound of Kagome's voice.

Said person scrunched up her nose and murmured jokingly, "Come on, I'm sure weirder things have happened to you."

Rin looked with wide doe eyes at the girl sitting next to her on the bed. She shook her head, "I'm pretty sure seeing ghosts tops all, Kagome." She rubbed at her eyes furiously, "Oh, get it together! No one's in your room! It's the lack of sleep, Rin!"

"No it isn't."

"Guilt?"

Kagome wished then she could touch the other girl. Since she couldn't though, she had to wait for the girl to calm down on her own.

"Rin, please look at me…"

With a small second of hesitation, Rin complied. But fresh tears pricked at the corner of her eyes, "Are you really here, Kagome-chan?"

She nodded, "I don't know how but I am." She gestured at the letter the other girl held, "What's wrong, Rin?"

For some reason, it felt weird seeing Rin vulnerable or crying.

It made her heart ache…

Rin looked like a deer under headlights. She crumpled the letter, undoubtedly without thinking and murmured, "What letter?"

The girl next to her could not help but laugh. Rin flushed deeply as the raven haired girl rolled with laughter and soon she joined in too.

The giggles became insuppressible and after awhile both were breathless.

Rin smiled and moved into a laying position on her bed. She used one hand to flatten out the letter against her comforter, "I think I really needed that."

Kagome mirrored her actions and soon was across from her on her side. "What does it say Rin? I'm guessing this is why you were crying."

She nodded, sobering slightly. "There's a procedure available for Sesshoumaru that could surgically return his sight."

Kagome resisted the urge to shoot up in shock. Her heart however, began racing. She could feel its beats quicken in her ears.

"Does he know," was the only thing she could think of under the shock.

Rin shook her head. "I haven't told him yet. The letter a few days ago and I've been debating whether I shoulder ever tell him…"

Kagome furrowed her brows together, "Why wouldn't you? Rin, this is perfect—!"

The other girl's eyes welled with tears, "They're trying to make him a guinea pig Kagome! There's nothing perfect about this! It's completely experimental and according to the doctor, it might have a sixty percent chance of working. If that wasn't enough there's also a chance of cerebral damage that could occur if something goes wrong."

Rin rolled on her back and clutched the letter to her chest. She looked blankly out the window. "Do you really think I should tell him knowing that?"

"He needs to resume his life Rin." Rin looked at Kagome at her response. The raven haired girl was smiling with encouragement and the brunette felt emboldened.

However, she still felt worried, "If something happens during the operation—"

"Don't think about that, Rin." She looked deeply into the other girl's eyes, "Every surgery has risk… If that's all people ever thought about, then so many lives would end. That doesn't necessarily mean death… but can you look me in the eye and tell me that it's better living when you feel you have nothing to live for?"

Rin smiled slightly, "I'm glad I met you Kagome-chan…"

The raven haired girl flushed at the unexpected statement. After a moment of composing herself, she admitted genuinely, "I'm glad met you too, Rin."

Why here?

That was the question she had asked herself.

Why did she choose to sit on the curb in front of their house?

Why had Keys approached her?

Why him?

And suddenly she knew the answer.

She smiled at bade Rin a soft farewell. The brunette looked confused and almost frightful as Kagome disappeared before she could utter a word.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

Kagome found Sesshoumaru asleep. A look at the window told her that it was night time. With a small smile, she perused him. His silver hair, his pale lids that once upon a time must have covered gorgeous amber eyes that glistened like sun kissed wheat, and of course his mouth.

The source of his sarcastic drawl…

The source of unexpected comfort…

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned down. She touched her lips to his and planted a short kiss on his lips. Just as that night she had slapped him, she felt his unexpectedly soft lips against hers. She murmured a soft, 'see you later,' and opened her eyes. Before his could even snap open, she was gone.

Okay… she could wake up now.

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** I think one last chapter for MBR. I had an epiphany on how to end this properly.

R&**R**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. **This is the final chapter of My Bitter Romance. It's been a fun run, thank you to the few of you who gave this a chance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Inuyasha.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

**My Bitter Romance**

_Chapter Ten_

-End-

(Tsuki)

-

_Six Months Later_

"I know I keep saying this, but thank you for seeing me. I would have understood if you blew me off, though."

A French Bistro.

She still remembered his odd infatuation with fondue….

A dark haired male shrugged, "News got over here about you, Higurashi. Even I could feel sorry for a demon on its last legs." _And this place makes the best fondue in the city,_ his eyes seemed to say as he scanned the menu.

Kagome smiled slightly. It lacked humor and was filled with remorse, "…I've been a pretty awful person haven't I?" Before he could respond the raven haired girl murmured, "I'm really sorry, Jakotsu. You didn't deserve any of the nonsense I threw your way. I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I just want to say that I'm disgusted with myself for some, if not all of the things I've said to you."

His dark eyes looked away from hers, "Bank warned me that you were doing this. Why did you save me for last?"

"Before everything that happened between us, I liked you the most out of everyone on set so I feel like I wronged you the most. I saved you for last because I was having trouble working up the courage to face you," she admitted. She absentmindedly stroked a lock of her hair, "I was jealous of you all the time, you know. You're so talented and you would be the one to shine whenever we were on stage together."

Jakotsu looked at her and scoffed, "Are you serious? Do you know how many times Kagura bitched at me for overacting? I was trying to keep up with _you._" He shook his head, "Your crush on Bank was just the icing on the cake…"

"Wait…" Kagome raised both brows, "So you and Bankotsu…?" She let her sentence trail off, knowing Jakotsu would understand the implications.

He sighed and put his menu down, "Hardly. That guy's straighter than a board." His eyes lit up, "Now that you're on good terms with him you two should go out. I feel like I owe you for ruining that before and I could settle with living vicariously through you," he joked.

The raven haired girl shook her head lightly with a slight giggle, "Thank you, but I don't think I should date anyone right now. Plus, I'm heading home soon."

"So you're really not trying to get your role reprised? I heard the producers were talking about that. Everyone has…" He looked almost sheepish, "I assumed that's why you were here making nice." He looked at her and said sincerely, "For all the backstage tension, the show was better with you on it. Or not as completely horrible, I guess," he snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"It gets less and less cringe-worthy with each new season." Kagome smiled, "Trust me, though, you guys don't need me there. Besides, my doctor is so strict now. I literally begged her to give me the okay to come here. Living here again would give her a heart attack," she scoffed with a shake of her head.

Being dropped from Sakura Blossoms had turned out to be the best thing that could have ever happened to her. She couldn't go back, but there was no need to tell Jakotsu that.

Jakotsu suddenly raked a hand through his hair and said with an outtake of air, "I forgive you. For the record though, I came here thinking I would finally chew you out. But I can't…" He held out his hand, "No more catfights, okay? Under all my disdain and jealousy, there _is_ some niceness too so I'm willing to call a truce if you are."

The girl laughed a bit and shook the proffered appendage, "Deal."

"Now what are you going to do now that you've apologized to all of LA?"

Kagome simply gave him a coy smile, "Enjoy some fondue with an old co-worker. My treat, of course." She raised her hand to give the okay for a waiter to approach their table.

Jakotsu gave her a genuine smile for the first time since she had known him. "Don't lose my number, Kagome…"

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

-

There would always be one loose string left in her life that a month in California couldn't fix.

As Kagome stepped off the plane, she was struck with a sense of déjà vu. Her family was there to greet her. Had it been spring, it would have been exactly the same scene.

But the winter chill she saw on her way to the airport made it more believable.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Her mother engulfed her in a hug that she now reveled in, instead of shunned. "Hey mama!"

She had called her mother on the phone every night she was overseas. Something she never would of dreamed of doing, abruptly felt natural and now necessary. This was her second chance at living. Her grandmother's onstage persona was only meant for the stage.

When she had woken up, everything that had happened between the two had disappeared. Apologizes were lost under the relieved sobs of a mother.

But eventually she was able to straighten out things with her mother and about her father.

A man who would have rolled over in his grave had he known that what she believed of him.

And Souta. "Welcome back, sis!" His cheeks flushed and he grumbled embarrassedly, "I missed you."

Kagome slipped her arms around his shorter form, "Hey kiddo! I brought you a few souvenirs from LA that you are going to have a blast with." She ruffled his hair.

She now took pleasure in being an older sister and getting to know her brother. It was something her days of performing couldn't replace.

Jii-chan… Even though he had probably forgotten that afternoon so long ago that she had cruelly snapped at him, she would never. She hugged him tightly as he welcomed her home, "I missed you, jii-chan."

Her grandfather suddenly held her at arm's length, "You've gotten taller, haven't you—I bet it was those herbs I gave you. You ate them every night, like I told you?"

Kagome nodded with a grimace. Whatever she had to do. If she even had to stomach her grandfather's horrendous tasting herbs, she would.

Every part of her genuinely wanted to be better and cast away the shadows she had once lived under.

The life of a child star was never as glamorous as it seemed.

Often times it was scarring.

But perhaps there were ways to heal even something like a scar.

As she talked and chatted with her family, the streets of Japan passed her by.

And her thoughts roved to the man she had met that afternoon.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

She had never forgotten him or Rin. Even Inuyasha was still someone vivid in her memories. He had been admitted to the hospital the same day she was released from hers.

They had been entire cities apart and her doctor had not advised her to do major driving. So she never visited him. There was no chance to, even if that was the only thing she wanted to do.

Kagome had shifted again to home schooling, ordered of course, by her doctor. But Mirouku, Sango, and Rin visited her daily, from the day she had awoken and after her home school sessions, regardless. One day, Rin ceased her visits.

Mirouku and Sango never spoke a word about the brunette and the brunette never called or made attempts to talk to her.

It was like Rin completely disappeared. The two that always did show up, seemed to be keeping something from her.

And in the depths of her heart Kagome feared it was because something had gone completely wrong. Why else would Rin avoid her like the plague?

It had been her final pushing that made Rin tell her brother about the procedure.

Knowing Sesshoumaru of course he wouldn't object to it. He was just that type of person…

When Kagome got home and had distributed the gifts she had purchased to her family she had gone to her room. A part of her wanted to be alone and the other part of her wanted nothing more than to get her answers from the one person who could give them.

So after alerting her mother that she was going out for a walk, she did. Her feet took her down the familiar path to the Taisho house, her footsteps slowed until she was finally in front of their house. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

Her bravado dissipated with every heavy pound of her heart. Kagome slunk finally in defeat on the curb.

She wasn't ready for answers…

She didn't want to know.

"I was wondering when you would visit me, Higurashi," drawled a voice. Kagome whirled around. She saw Sesshoumaru standing in the same position he had been when she had met him.

Kagome shakily rose and looked him over. He was dressed in a white sweater and dark pants. But something was off about him. She couldn't figure it out, but in her mind she knew something was wrong as his amber eyes pierced through her.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed with a slight smile. Her sinuses prickled as she felt the onslaught of tears. "Hey…"

"I wondered what it would be like to see you." Sesshoumaru strode over to her, until he was about a foot away.

Kagome felt awkward under his gaze. She joked weakly, "Am I how you expected?"

He smirked at her, "I thought you would be taller."

The raven haired girl couldn't help but laugh and project herself into his arms, "I'm glad you're alright—I felt so worried!"

His arms after a moment slipped around her in response, "That's rather uncharacteristic of you, Kagome."

The girl snorted, "It's been six months! I'm happy to say I've changed a little. You've stayed the same, though I see. Where are Rin and that hothead brother of yours?"

"They're at a wake."

And suddenly Kagome noticed how unnaturally cold Sesshoumaru was. Unnaturally, inhumanly cold.

Kagome's smile died on her face and she looked into those seeing orbs. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes that looked back at her.

And in his eyes she could see a life for them… She could see their happiness in the depths of his honey colored irises.

The eyes that looked like a sunbathed wheat field.

But this world was not meant for them.

Sesshoumaru abruptly brought his lips to hers in the way she had that night that she now wished she had never ended. However, this kiss was passionate and overwhelming and painfully bittersweet. "I owed you that," he murmured when the kiss ended.

Kagome murmured, flustered, "I was actually hoping you'd have forgotten about that. You didn't owe me anything…"

"Then I did it because I wanted to, Higurashi. You're intriguing," he smirked at her. She laughed, "You're intriguing too, Taisho."

She wasn't sure how much time passed as she stared into his eyes, willing him to stay with her.

But she could see him begin to fade, as she had done so many times before and she knew fate wouldn't allow it.

"I'll never forget you," she murmured and was granted one last touch, a gentle stroke of his cheek, before he completely faded away.

A set of tears rolled down her cheeks and she stood there, smiling, on the corner that they had met.

"Maybe next time," she said softly, her jagged breath visible in the winter air.

As she walked off, she knew deep down, that no matter what she did or where she went, nothing would ever be the same.

But in her heart she knew that there would be a next time.

And that helped her deal.

Everything else… she could tackle that in the morning.

_End_

**-**

**-**

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. My first dramangstic-ish ending. I was going to go happy-sappy with the ending and make them properly fall in love but then I noticed what I had categorized this as: drama and angst. And I think this is more beautiful and fitting.

Thanks for following this.

-Mika


End file.
